Wounded
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: five years ago, he tore her heart apart. depressed, Kagome went home and sealed the well. she turned into a dark preistess and a goth. when she goes back to get the rest of the jewel, what will everyone think of the new her? Complete.
1. One

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating any of my stories for a little while. Things have just been hectic. We got a sheltie puppy, which won't learn how to go outside, slipping grades in school, if I get any F's I won't be aloud to type up all the stuff I have written, love, I found the guy of my dreams! Thing is, I'm not the flirting type, I would rather be a friend than a girlfriend but my heart says other wise. Got any advise on how to impress him, send it in a review. Please! I've never been in love before! I don't know what to do! Help me!_

_Enjoy the story!_

_lady of sesshoumaru_

Wounded

The sight before her made her want to die. She couldn't believe that he would just take her heart and then throw it right back in her face. Her jaw quivered as the tears began to fall, the pain was too much. The tears fell like rain as he continued to tare her apart. She fell to her knees as their passion-educed cries filled the air. _'Why?'_ was the only thought on her mind as she watched the display of love before her. After a moment, she regained her strength and ran, ran towards her only way home. When the darkened passage came into sight, she jumped, never to return to the world of demons, monsters and the one who destroyed her, never to be repaired.

'_That was five years ago'_, Kagome thought to herself. _'You destroyed me that day, Inuyasha, I'll never forgive you.' _Kagome recalled what had happened after she had returned to her home. The cheerful, carefree girl everyone knew and loved was gone, replaced by a person who was made of pain, loss, depression and hate. Kagome destroyed every memory of the hanyou, bricking the window so he couldn't get in through it, sealing the well so he couldn't come to get her. She painted her room pitch black, got black furniture and cloths.

She became a dark priestess, absorbing the soul of a shadow demon to gain its powers and abilities. In turn, her skin turned paper white and around her eyes, her lips and claws turned black. She grew fangs and a panther's tail. She used only black arrows that were covered in her own curses, black katana's, daggers and a staff that had a crescent moon blade on the end that held a large, crimson orb, an orb the size of her head. She had a tattoo upon her back that marked her as a dark shadow priestess.

She mastered her shadow demon abilities. Her weapons training went easy. She learned every curse, spell, enchantment and attack for her dark powers. She could move faster than the blink of an eye kill in one blow. Her strength was tripled and her speed was immeasurable. She was the best, unbeatable. Her power was compared to that of Midoriko's. Some say she even surpassed Midoriko.

Her style of cloths changed too. She wore kick ass army boots that went to the knee and were black. Black, baggy pants, which she tucked into her boots, with chains everywhere on them. A baggy, black shirt that also had chains on it. A long, black trench coat that hid her daggers and had chains in the front. Under all of that, she wore a shirt of fish net, cuts on the wrist from when she slit her wrists. The sleeves of the fish net and the shirt covered all the scars on her arms form when she used to cut. Her hair had grown down to her ankles, it no longer waved, but sat straight on her back. Her bangs no longer bounced up but were gelled straight, covering half of her face, she used her own blood to hold it there. Around her neck sat a pitch black fragment of the Shikon no Tama, her hollow soul turned it that color. With it sat a small, crimson orb. This orb, when pulled off her neck and thrown into the air, would grow in size and create the staff she used and loved so.

"Five years, five long years." Kagome said to herself as she looked into the blood stained mirror. "Maybe I should pay them a visit. After all, I do need to get the rest of the jewel from that bastard and his bitch." She said with distasted covering her usually emotionless voice. She grabbed her katana's, placed them on either side of her hips, her bow and arrows, hooking them to either leg and took one last look at herself before she left for the well.

She stared on at the seal that had bound the well for five long and painful years. She had placed that seal when she was still a pure priestess. She scoffed at her past self, so young and stupid. She placed her pointer finger on the seal and it disintegrated on contact. She stepped back as the well doors flew open and the feeling of frustration with it. _'Inuyasha.' _She thought to herself as she stepped onto the rim of the well and jumped in. the feeling of the magic of the well unwelcome to her cold skin. When she landed, she looked skyward. It was night. She climbed out of the well and stood, looking at her surroundings. As she gazed on, she heard that all too familiar yell.

"Who the hell are you?"


	2. Two

**A/N**

**Waz up? Nuttin here xcept typing up this new chapter for all you demanding fans! I've never had fans demand things of me before, this is very weird. But if it will shut you up I guess I'll post this chapter. Be warned though. I may go insane after this cuz I'm putting myself in Kagome in this story. I know it sounds weird but I'm a Goth, and I do a form of cutting (not w/ a blade! I pick all of my thousands of scabs! Hai, I have thousands.) and I really do hate the world and several people in particular. Though I won't name any names protect them even though they're not innocent.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S.**

**If you were wondering bout that guy I'm in love w, screw him. He's w/ my ex- friend. Tee Hee! Ja ne!**

Wounded

The new version of the Inu Taichi sat lazily around their cooking food inside Keade's old hut. Keade had died recently of old age. Miroku rested against the wall near the door, his staff leaning against his shoulder. Next to him sat Sango. She was cooking the fish Inuyasha and Miroku had caught earlier that day. Sango had no fear of Miroku's "Possessed" hand for he had finally learned his lesion after Kagome left. Shippo laid on his back, staring off into space. He was 13 now, growing more each day. He raised his hand and began drawing designs only he could see in the air, humming quietly to himself.

Inuyasha sat against the opposite wall, Kikyo sleeping in his lap, his sword lying on the floor next to him. Everyone had opposed to letting Kikyo join the group for fear of when Kagome would return. But after a month with no Kagome and a sealed well, they conceded. Inuyasha stroked Kikyo's head in a gentle motion so not to wake her. They had yet to complete the jewel and kill Naraku for two reasons. Reason one being that the bastard Naraku was nowhere to be found and there was no why to track him. Reason two being that Kagome had taken their half of the jewel with her five years ago.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. He missed Kagome. He missed her so much. Everything about her amazed him. Her mannerisms confused him, like her need to bathe everyday. He knew it was a custom in her time but it seemed unhealthy and stupid to him. Ramen, hai, his best food friend, Ramen. How he loved that simple soup product. He would go crazy without it. Actually, he did. Within a week of Kagome being gone, he went crazy because there was no Ramen. He had to settle with cooked fish or different types of eatable plants. He hated both but settled for fish since it was meat.

He missed her fiery attitude and spirit. He loved how she always thought she could defend herself when he wanted to defend her for her. He missed her laugh, so young and carefree. Kagome herself was young and carefree, well except when it came to hunting the jewel shards and Naraku. When Kagome left, he blamed Naraku. Inuyasha remembered how he would yell into the air, "Naraku you bastard! Where are you hiding Kagome?" but then they learned that when Naraku says he doesn't have something, he means it. He also missed her unique scent. Cherries and lilacs, what a beautiful scent indeed.

Just then Inuyasha smelt something familiar in the air. As he sniffed the air, Sango, Miroku and Shippo grew tense and ready to fight but their call to battle never came as Inuyasha set Kikyo on the floor, waking her up in the process, and went to the door. He stuck his head out and sniffed again. He was positive now. As he ran out of the hut, everyone heard him say, "Kagome" Kikyo was the fist to follow him, followed closely by the rest of their makeshift group.

Inuyasha ran up the path to the well with joy in his heart. He was going to see Kagome again. After five long years, he would finally get to see her. He wondered how much she had changed in those five years. He hoped she was still the care free person she had always been but he knew better than to call her a girl now. More than likely she was a beautiful young woman. When the well came into sight, his heart did a back flip. He stopped at the edge of the clearing in order to see where she was standing. When he looked to his right, he saw what he thought was her but it wasn't. _'That couldn't be her. That's a demon, Kagome is human. Who is that?' _He answered his own thoughts by shouting at the unfamiliar female.

"Who the hell are you?"


	3. Three

**A/N**

**Arigato for all the wonderful and happy reviews! I'm so used to getting flames and negative reviews that this is very new to me. Just to let you know people, I'm doing my best to actually finish this story. Unlike all my other OG's that remain unfinished or incomplete, such as Yusou Touhou Dzuki Ikioi. This is also new to me. I'm so used to loosing inspiration on an OG that I just quit, and also, all the negative reviews I get about them. But this one is different. I'm more in tune with the story, ideas flood my mind about what could happen in the next chapter, and your reviews help tremendously! Knowing that a lot of people are expecting something great helps me write some thing great! It's the same with my drawings. When people expect something great on the paper, I always go far beyond their expectations and I love it. Arigato for all your support and I hope you read all my other stories, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Ja Ne**

Wounded

"Who the hell are you?"

Kagome was caught of guard by the sudden sound, though she didn't show it. She turned slowly, finding sadistic joy at Inuyasha's face. He had a look of pure fear and terror, something she had never seen on the face of the stubborn and strong hanyou. She suppressed the feeling of laughter as it would not only ruin this moment but ruin her as well. She stared on as Inuyasha regained himself and anger flooded his eyes again. Confusion and uncertainty flowed from every one of his pours as he took his usual fighting stance, his hand over the hilt of his favored sword, Tesusiaga. She merely huffed off his display of aggression meant to scare her.

Inuyasha stared on as the demoness huffed and continued to stare but with her chin held high, to show she wasn't concerned. A smug scrap of a laugh escaped his throat as he tried not to be afraid when in reality, he was. He was terrified of this woman. Her look of indifference, much similar to that of SesshoMaru's. Her black and crimson bangs covering half of her face, giving her a looked mystery and strength. Her stance, straight and perfect, battle ready as she observes everything. Her skin, paper white, she appeared to be dead at first glance but upon closer observation, you could see the slight, almost unnoticeable movement of her black eyes. Her eyes, pitch black and hollow, as though someone carved out every emotion they had once held. They also appeared to hold some kind of internal creature but Inuyasha couldn't see from where he was standing. Another thing was that her presence made the air at least 20 degrees colder. He had shivers running down his spine. The air grew even colder when she looked directly at him with her one visible eye even though he could feel the other looking at him just the same.

"Who are you and why do you smell like Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted once he regained his composure.

Kagome looked at him, emoting surprise. She stood perfectly still as Inuyasha continued to yell, rant and rave about how she smelled like herself. After a moment she realized that Inuyasha didn't recognize her. Dark thoughts flew through her head as he continued yelling at her. She looked at him once more when he began cursing at her. He froze instantly, feeling the immense cold her gaze brought. His words were frozen and he couldn't breathe. He looked on in pure horror as the demon opened her mouth to speak.

"Inuyasha, don't you recognize me?" she asked, her voice as colder than her presence and her gaze combined.

It took Inuyasha a moment to recover from the arctic cold front he had just received. She confused him with her words. He had met her before? Surely he would remember someone who was colder than 5 SesshoMaru's put together. His mind drew a blank upon trying to remember this woman. The part of her face he could see was some what familiar but he couldn't put his clawed finger on who she some what resembled. His head began to hurt from too much thinking at one time. He put his hands on the sides of his head and began shaking it back and forth, trying to get a grip on what he was trying to figure out but his brain couldn't take that much information to process and recover at one time. If Inuyasha had thought any more, he would have gone brain dead.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory." Stated Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up, fear in his eyes as he thought of what she would do. He thought of all the female youkai he had met and thought of what they all did to him. He shivered out of fear and the memories as they flooded through his mind. He looked at the demoness before him now and nearly peed his pants out of fear. As she inhaled a large breath, he waited for the inevitable. All he heard come out of her was one whispered word. He opened his eyes to see that nothing had happened until he felt that all too familiar pull from around his neck.

Kagome watched with sadistic joy as Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as his fear shaken body met with its old and forgotten friend, the dirt. It took a moment for the spell to wear off but it was worth the wait. The look on his face was priceless. Confusion mixed with realization and anger. He pulled himself out of the ground and stood on shock. He raised his hand and pointed at the demon.

"Ka… Kago… Kagome?" he asked in a shaken voice, dripping with shock.

Kagome merely nodded as she sensed other people coming. She knew who they were but she didn't think she was ready to face her friends and the bitch who helped make her who she was at that moment. She didn't' want to see her friends faces and hear their words and questions as to why she as that way. She wasn't ready.

Kikyo was the first to enter the clearing, followed closely by Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Kikyo ran over and hugged Inuyasha from behind. Miroku, Sango and Shippo froze upon seeing the demon named Kagome. When Kikyo spotted Kagome, she quickly drew an arrow and took aim. Kagome created a long bow with her shadow powers and pulled out an arrow that she elongated with her shadow powers, and took aim at Kikyo. Before either could shoot, Inuyasha stopped them.

"No, Kikyo. Don't shoot. Don't hurt Kagome." He stated as though he were in a trance.

Kikyo dropped her weapon in shock. Miroku fell to the ground from fear and surprise. Sango dropped hirikotsu and Kirara as she tried to register who was before her and what Inuyasha just said. Shippo smiled with joy as he ran toward his foster mother. Kagome still had her long bow targeted on Kikyo when Shippo got close to her. Without even turning toward him, she used her shadow powers to gently push him back down the hill. No matter how hollow Inuyasha had made her, she still cared about Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

After Shippo had reached the bottom of the hill, she pulled the string tight and fired her black, long bow arrow right at Inuyasha. Unfortunately, the arrow never hit its intended target for Kikyo had blocked it with and arrow of her own. The black arrow landed in a tree, killing it on contact. The path that the arrow took through the air was marked by a streak of black, hovering in the air. Every one looked on in shock at the new, dark Kagome.


	4. Four

Wounded

"What have you done to yourself Kagome?" asked Sango in a shaken voice.

Kagome stared at Sango a moment trying to decide what to say but nothing came so she stayed quiet. She could feel worry and confusion emitting from Sango and Miroku but understanding from Shippo. That didn't make sense. How could he possibly understand? She let that question slip away for later. She had no time to ponder on worthless questions as the moment was at hand. The black path that her first arrow had left in the air faded away as she notched another long bow arrow and took aim. How ever, she had no intention on hitting Inuyasha, she merely aimed at him to get to her real target, Kikyo.

Kikyo didn't notice when Kagome notched the arrow, aimed and tightened the string, ready to fire on her command. What she did see was a black arrow heading straight for Inuyasha. Kikyo didn't have time to load and shoot an arrow at it was too fast and would have hit him before she grab the bow. Instead, she pushed him out of the arrows path, putting her in the bull's eye. The arrow blasted through the bridge between Kikyo's neck and shoulder, leaving an opening big enough for Inuyasha's upper body to fit through. Before Kikyo could fall to the ground from the arrow and the explosion of that area, the arrow hit the patch of ground behind her, killing the grass and causing the dirt to turn black.

Kikyo cried out in artificial pain as her broken clay body fell to the cold ground. Souls flowed like a waterfall out of her "wound". She tried desperately to stop them but could not. Her soul catchers tried desperately to return them to her body but when they would release a soul to her, they would fly away again. Her eyes widened in shock when she couldn't receive souls. She directed a look of hate and confusion toward Kagome, who still stood with her long bow notched and ready to shoot again. But this time, to kill.

Inuyasha sat up just in time to see Kikyo look at Kagome and Kagome just aim her arrow at her. He was confused as to what had happened and as to why Kikyo had pushed him. That's when he saw the gaping hole on her. He also noticed that the dead souls couldn't return to Kikyo. He also spotted another black arrow sticking out of a patch of black, grassless, dirt. From what he saw, he had a pretty good guess as to what had happened. He watched the silent battle for dominance from the side lines, he knew better than to get in between these two priestesses when they fought, he had learned that the hard way once but decided against remembering it as Kikyo collapsed from a lack of souls.

Miroku approached the arrow Kagome had shot when they first entered the clearing but found that the dark aura that surrounded it was just too much for him to handle. He went back and asked Sango to grab the arrow and the one in the ground. Miroku examined the two arrows and found curses carved into the wood. He read the curses and was shocked with what he read. "Inuyasha! Kagome placed curses on all her arrows!" he shouted to the dumbfounded hanyou. When he received no reaction from him, Miroku looked to Sango and shared her look of disbelief that Kagome could do something so evil and not care who she hurt doing it.

Inuyasha had had enough of this. He stepped out in front of Kikyo and drew the Tesusaiga. He pointed his blade at Kagome before he spoke. "Kagome, if you're going to kill Kikyo, I have to kill you. I'm sorry Kagome, I don't want to do this. You understand, I have to protect the one I love." He raised his sword above his head and charged at Kagome. As he ran at her, her long bow disappeared into thin air, leaving Kagome defenseless. He smirked, thinking she understood what he had to do, when in reality, she knew exactly what was coming and was well prepared for it.


	5. Five

**A/N**

**Sorry about not updating for a while, I've had way too much homework and my dog, Sammy, has been sick. In school, we've started our Poetry Unit and the Vietnam War. Way too much homework. Sammy has this weird blister next to her eye that was caused by a real bad nose infection. She had to go in for surgery Monday but she's doing better now. They took samples of the infected tissue and sent it to the lab to figure out what's up. We get the results on Friday. We do know it's not cancer so we're a little happier. I hope it's nothing serious. We've had Sammy since I was 2, that's twelve almost thirteen years. She's my best friend and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her. She's all I have left to hold onto cuz all my friends are leaving me, my family is tearing itself apart. If I lost her, I would surly kill myself. Don't take me seriously on that last statement. I would seek counseling and if that didn't work, then I might consider suicide but not really.**

**Arigato for reading my incoherent babble and my story. I really appreciate it.**

**Ja Ne**

Wounded

Inuyasha charged up the hill toward Kagome. He held his sword high above his head. He folded his ears back as the wind began to annoy him. He gritted his teeth out of frustration, he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her. No matter how mad he was that she had tried to kill Kikyo, he couldn't bring himself to kill her. He just couldn't. He still cared about her, more now than ever. She was allowing him to kill her by not defending herself. Inuyasha prayed for her as he leapt into the air above her. He came down with great speed. Not expecting what happened next.

Kagome watched in silence as Inuyasha charged toward her. Knowing exactly what he was going to do, she prepared herself to kill him. As he came down upon her with his sword, she drew her twin katana's. Raised them above her head in an X formation and caught his sword. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as she forced him back down the hill. When he reached the bottom, she jumped in the air and brought her swords down upon him. Inuyasha blocked with the Tesusaiga. Sparks flew from where the swords were clashing. Staring, eye to eye, two competitions for dominance began.

Inuyasha stared straight into Kagome's one visible eye, seeing nothing, not even anger or aggression. It was a hollow void, begging for something to fill it. As Inuyasha pushed Kagome back a bit, it got its wish. A strange emotion that he had never seen in his life filled her hollow eye. His eyes widened as the emotion took shape into some kind of creature. As it took a more solid form, he felt pure unrestrained terror flow through his blood. His whole body froze, solid as a block of ice. His grip on his sword loosened and Kagome knocked it aside. As the Tesusaiga flew through the air, Kagome kicked Inuyasha in the chest. Inuyasha landed on the ground, unmoving, as Kagome placed one blade at his throat and the other was ready to stab him through.

They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity. Kikyo cried out for her to show the mercy they never showed her, to Inuyasha and spare his life. Miroku was holding Sango back as she tried with all her might to stop Kagome from making what they thought was going to be the worst mistake of her life. What they didn't know was that Kagome had already made the mistake, going to the feudal era in the first place. If she hadn't gone back to this era, she wouldn't be who she was at that moment. She would be a happy adult with a high paying job and a fiancé. A big house and expensive cars. She would probably be very rich but she's not. She's a woman who tried to kill herself but failed, sold her soul in order to lose all the pain she had ever felt because of one person and their actions.

Kagome was about to end Inuyasha's miserable life when a scent hit her nose. She lifted her head into the air and smelt it. She knew exactly who it was and she didn't want to battle them. She placed her katana's in their sheaths and straightened herself. Out of nowhere came this funnel of darkness. It surrounded Kagome then both Kagome and the black whirlwind vanished. Everyone stared in shock at the spot where Kagome was standing just one moment before. It didn't make sense, if Kagome wanted to kill Inuyasha, then why would she bail on her one moment to kill him. Just then, Shippo sniffed the air and revealed that answer to everyone.

"I smell Naraku nearby."

Everyone understood now, she didn't want to face Naraku just yet. And with good reason. Inuyasha still laid motionless on the ground. Kikyo crawled over to him and tried to stir him from his state of shock but nothing worked. Miroku walked over to him when Kikyo could not wake him. Miroku hit Inuyasha on the head with his staff, thoroughly reviving the hanyou. Inuyasha rubbed his head and cursed at the Monk. Sango and Shippo walked over to the group as Miroku began to ask a question.

"Inuyasha, what did you see that scared you so much?"

Inuyasha looked at every one around him. Then at his lap. He didn't know how to describe it. He silently searched for the right words but found none. He tried his hardest to find the right word, when it came to him. He looked up at Miroku and the others and spoke.

"A monster."


	6. Six

Wounded

"A monster? What kind of monster Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, he didn't believe what the hanyou had told him.

Inuyasha looked at everyone around him, they didn't believe him. How could they not? They saw that he was scared and they didn't believe that it was a monster that had caused it? How stupid they where was unbelievable. Back to Miroku's question, he didn't know what kind of monster it was, but he knew that it was evil, and had a thirst for blood, more importantly, his blood. That's what frightened him, plus the fact that he had never seen such a thing in his life, and he had seen many scary things.

"I don't know. It was thirsty for my blood, that's all I can really tell you guys."

They looked at Inuyasha again. Their looks were that of doubt. They didn't believe that a 'monster' had scared him, just Kagome. She was, after all, very frightening now that she had changed. She was more frightening than anything the gang had ever seen. They never thought that Kagome could ever be that dark, it seemed impossible to them. They stayed silent for what seemed like and eternity, no one even moved. It was as if time had stopped, not even the wind blew to disturb the scene.

"I think I know what Inuyasha saw." Stated Kikyo, breaking the silence.

Every one turned to the wounded, dead, priestess. No one but Inuyasha had interest into what she was about to say but they knew if they didn't at least looked like they gave a shit, they would get a crap loud of shit from Inuyasha later. Kikyo slowly pushed herself up, on her good arm. Then she put herself into a sitting position. After a moment of her catching her breath, Kikyo looked to the group again.

"In order for Kagome to become a dark priestess, she had to sell her soul to a demon. But since I have half of her soul, she had to fuse her soul with that of a demon instead. In doing so, the souls merged together to form a form of spirit creature, what Inuyasha saw. In moments of great emotion, the creature will appear in the gateways to the soul, the eyes. This creature is nothing but raw power, her and the demons power combined. If Kagome were to release this creature, she would have no control of her power and therefore kill us all."

Everyone was silent after Kikyo had finished. They didn't know what to say. Kagome had the power to kill them and she was part demon now. That was just too much. No one knew how to handle the new situation, it was far to confusing for them. What would they do now? They had a new enemy, who used to be their friend, and she wants them all dead. No one, except Kikyo, thought they could kill Kagome, she was their friend right? There was no longer a positive answer for that one anymore.

"So, Kagome is a hanyou now?" asked Inuyasha.

Kikyo looked at him a moment, than at the rest of the group. How could she tell them the truth? Their faces told her that their hearts were already broken. What she had to tell them would certainly shatter them.

"No, Inuyasha, she isn't a hanyou. She's a full blooded youkai."

Everyone fell apart.

* * *

Kagome walked silently through the forest. No sound could be heard for miles, the birds stopped singing, animals went into hiding, even the wind stopped in her presence. The sky had darkened as clouds began to overlap and block the sun. Kagome could see clearly through the darkness of the forest as her eyes changed color, white to black and black to white. As she walked, she felt a presence behind her, following her. After traveling for a while longer, her stalker revealed himself.

"Who are you and why are you trespassing in my lands?"

Kagome stopped walking and said, "Konnichiwa, SesshoMaru Sama. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Answer my question or I will kill you."

"I was once called Kagome, but now I am called Karappo. I am merely on my way to kill your half brother."

"You can not be the wench that travels with that hanyou, she was human."

"I was human, but I fused my soul with that of a demon and became a demon myself. Now if you will excuse me, I must go kill Inuyasha."

Karappo began to walk away when SesshoMaru stopped her.

"I am the one who will kill Inuyasha."

Karappo looked back over her shoulder and said, "Why? Because he is a flaw on your perfect family tree? Because he represents the weakness your father had? Those aren't reasons, they're excuses. I have reasons. He took my heart, tore it apart, threw in on the ground, stepped on it then threw it in my face. He carved out every emotion I had ever held and took everything I ever had away from me. It's because of him I tried to commit suicide. But I'm here because I couldn't die knowing he was still alive. I came to kill him so I could die in peace. When you can think of a reason better than that, maybe I'll let you help kill him."

Karappo turned back and walked away in silence. SesshoMaru was stunned to say the least. She was right, his reasons were excuses. What she had said had hit something deep within him. He was mesmerized. She was very powerful and cold. She emitted strength from every part of her being. Not only was she powerful but she was also very beautiful. Her white skin glowed in the dark light and her cloths accented her womanly curves so wonderfully. SesshoMaru had always thought that Kagome was beautiful but in a girlish way. Now that she was a demon, she was gorgeous. Just then, SesshoMaru thought of a plan that would get him closer to her and also allow him to kill Inuyasha.

"Karappo, halt."

Karappo stopped walking and waited for SesshoMaru to catch up to her.

"I have a proposition for you."

Karappo cocked a black eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

"We team up. We'll be able to both kill Inuyasha and when you commit suicide, I'll be able to stop your 'friends' from stopping you. As well as our forces combined could beat Naraku."

Karappo thought a moment. He did have a point. She considered the alternatives to his offer but found it the only logical answer.

"SesshoMaru Sama, you have yourself a partner."


	7. Seven

A/N

Hey guys! Sorry bout not updating for a while but I haven't had the time. I've so many ideas for other stories and I've been cramming for finals! Plus my BF's B-day is the 22, and I haven't gotten her anything! My life is so screwed up. And plus I've been working a sketches for each chapter of this story, like I drew a pic of Kagome looking at herself in the mirror before she left for the well, for chapter one. I'll post them when I'm done. Hope you like them, you can email me about them when I post them.

Ja Ne

* * *

Wounded

A large, cat like creature watched the Inu Taichi silently, observing them as they camped of the night. Its' glowing acid green eyes watched emotionlessly was the small group began to break down. The young woman began to cry again, she had been doing that all day. The teenager sat in silence, he had not spoken a word for quite some time. The young man comforted the crying woman, himself crying silently. The hanyou sat in a tree and stared at the stars. His eyes glazed with thought. He had been on edge, since his clay priestess died again. The creature watched as the small group went into a dreamless sleep. Once the fire was out, it turned and left. It ran through the forest, dodging trees without a sound. Its massive paws and body flew effortlessly through night until it reached another clearing.

SesshoMaru sat in silence, his back resting against a large oak tree. He had sent her to follow them at dawn, it was now around midnight, where could she be? He glanced at the sky again, there was no moon. Inuyasha was human, he couldn't cause her any trouble. Just as he began to worry, he sensed a great energy coming toward him at a fast pace. He watched the patch of trees in front of him. After a moment, a pair of acid green eyes appeared in the darkness. The creature was as tall as he was, and was 20ft from nose to tail. It stalked forward, its silver claws reflecting the light of the moon. As the creature stepped into the light, it changed. Its paws turned into boots. Soon, Karappo was standing before him, her eyes still glowing acid green with the after affects of her transformation.

"Well?"

"It would seem that the group is slowly beginning to fall apart. Kikyo died early this morning and the hanyou hasn't said a word since. He swore that I would pay for killing his love, even though she was already dead."

"Good, we'll attack at dawn."

They watched the sky, waiting for the sun to peak over the skies, so they may begin their hunt.

* * *

The morning sun hurt his eyes. It was bright and warm but didn't make him feel better. He had lost his one and only love again, cuz of her copy, gone wrong. He remembered the moment, when she left him again. They had awoken the morning before to her gasping breaths. He had held her in his arms as she drifted into an eternal sleep. Tears grazed his eyes as he shouted into the sky, hoping she would hear him.

"Kagome! You will pay with your life for killing Kikyo!"

He knew the rest of his friends were sad, not for Kikyo, but for Kagome. She had lost everything and given herself away for no apparent reason. He didn't care what had happened to cause all of this, the only thing her cared about was avenging Kikyo by killing Naraku and Kagome, he wouldn't let either of them get away with what they had done to her. The sounds of his friends waking brought him out of his thoughts. He jumped down as the gathered their things and began traveling again, unaware of who was hunting them.

* * *

Karappo and SesshoMaru had found their prey around noon, they were traveling down an abandoned path. They stalked them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. They surrounded the group like two wolves, one on either side. Their plan was simple, SesshoMaru would distract the group while Karappo worked on her spell that would bind them to the ground. After, they would kill Inuyasha with a combination of magic and physical force. The plan was full proof, the hanyou would have no power against shadow magic as the Tesusaiga was made to slay demons, it couldn't withstand against magic.

The perfect moment came when the group put their guard down, thinking that they were safe. SesshoMaru prepared to make his presence known while Karappo began her spell. They glanced at each other before SesshoMaru attacked. He jumped out of the trees and just attacked, like this battle meant nothing. Inuyasha was caught by surprise, he had apparently not sensed them coming. He barely dodged Tokijin as SesshoMaru brought it down upon the hanyou.

Karappo had no time to watch the battle, she had to concentrate on her spell. She called upon all the shadows around her and combined the power together into a floating orb, it grew larger as she continued to place power into it. Soon, it was complete. She stood, ready to cast this _curse _she had created. Her hands held the orb as the incantation rang threw her head. Anytime now, SesshoMaru would send the signal for her to unleash the curse upon the unsuspecting group. Just as she finished that thought, the signal came. SesshoMaru leaped in the air and looked in her direction.

Karappo placed her hands, spread in front of her, one on top of the other. The black orb hovered in front of her hands as she spoke the incantation. It started in a whisper then grew into a yell as the power of the orb cleared the trees and vegetation before her. The group stared at her in both awe and fear. The orb's energy crackled a bit as an invisible wind caused her hair and trench coat to fly up. It took all her strength to stand there and not be blown away.

Her Latin became mumbled as she neared the end of the curse. She released the orb and it flew, creating a tidal wave of black with it. It reached the shocked group before any of them could try to move. Each one of them was sealed in a body cast of darkness and their weapons were taken from them, they tried to free themselves only to find that they couldn't move. Only their heads could move. The black wave settled on the ground and soon vanished as Karappo and SesshoMaru approached.

Karappo stood in front of the immobile hanyou as he began to struggle again. SesshoMaru watched as Karappo began the curse that would send Inuyasha to hell. She stood silent as she pulled out a black sutra. She placed it upon Inuyasha's head and he instantly froze. She put her hands into the shape of the Egyptian emblem of death and began her curse.

_"Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear. Sealed with lies through so many tears. Lost from within, pursuing the end. I fight for the chance to be lied to again. You will never be strong enough. You will never be good enough. You were never conceived in love. You will not rise above. They'll never see, I'll never be. I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger burning deep inside of me. But through my tears breaks a blinding light. Birthing a dawn to this endless night. Arms outstretched, awaiting me. An open embrace upon a bleeding tree. Rest in me and I'll comfort you. I have lived and I died for you. Abide in me and I vow to you. I will never forsake you. They'll never see, I'll never be. I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger burning deep inside of me. They'll never see, I'll never be. I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger burning deep inside of me. Rest in me and I'll comfort you. I have lived and I died for you. Abide in me and I vow to you. I will never forsake you. They'll never see, I'll never be. I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger burning deep inside of me. "_

* * *

Inuyasha's soul lost its grip upon him and was released to hell. He knew he was dead, but he didn't know how or why. He walked down a tunnel with a light at the end. As he neared the light, a figure appeared. It walked toward him slowly. The figure turned into Kikyo when she got closer to him. She stood in front of him for a moment then, she pulled him into a hug. He returned it happily.

"Inuyasha, you must go back."

"How can I? I'm dead, killed by Kagome's curse."

"I will restore you to life. I will use what is left of my power to send your soul back and break the curse that binds you motionless."

With that, Kikyo released a bright white light.

* * *

The curse broke as Inuyasha launched himself out of the cocoon. Karappo had no time to react as he vanished into the trees without a trace. She looked to SesshoMaru, only to see a questioning look upon his normally stoic face. She looked to the trees again as she silently cursed Kikyo for ruining her plans. She stood still, not moving an inch as she surveyed the area for any sign of the hanyou, there was none, not even a scent trail remained. Silence filled the area as all life seemed to vanish, the quiet before the storm.

Suddenly, Inuyasha came down and used his claws to tare through Karappo's back. Karappo let out an inhuman scream as his claws ripped through her cloths and flesh. Inuyasha felt her blood on his finger and claws and felt his claws tare through her skin but he could see no wounds, as if her skin instantly healed itself after his claws passed it. Karappo's body fell forward as his claws went down the length of her back, from the base of her neck to right above her hind end. After his claws released her skin, he jumped away, waiting to see the damage he had done to her.

Karappo caught herself in mid fall after Inuyasha had jumped away form her. Her black hair covered her bare back while the front of her shirt covered her front, still hanging on by the sleeves. Silence enveloped the clearing as they stood. No one moved out of fear that Karappo would pounce and kill. She stood, perfect as a statue. Her body rigid as she contemplated on what to do. She could sense the fear emitting from the hanyou and unease from the demon lord. Her friends were frightened into shock. Everyone stood behind her, waiting for her next move.

A wind swept Karappo's hair up into the air. No one else was affected by this sudden change in the air. They watched as the wind split her hair down the middle and laid a half over each shoulder. That was not what shocked them the most. They all gasped at what adorned her back.

Upon her back lay an image that was tattooed into her flesh. The image started on the back of her neck and went down to the very base of her back. It was an image of a staff with a crescent moon blade at the top, levitating in the curve of the blade was a crimson orb. The staffs' base was buried within a skull that was bleeding, it had fangs and holes on top of its head for ears. A vine of black roses curled around the blade, staff and skull. Around all of this was a curse. Before anyone could read the curse, a black, fishnet pattern appeared upon her skin. Then, it began to force itself up through her skin to the surface where it turned to cloth. Underneath the layer of fishnet, her skin turned black as another layer of cloth formed over the first. Finally, the third layer of cloth, leather, formed over the previous two. Karappo turned toward them with such force, that not only did her hair fly over her head and gently land on her back, but everyone behind her fell backwards. By the look in her eyes, they knew some one was going to pay for attempting to injure her.


	8. Eight

**A/N:**

**Until school is out and finals are finished, I will only post one chapter a week. This story is taking up my study time and if I don't ace my American history final, you can say good bye to this story for good. So, please don't be angry, I'm trying my best. Plus, with the upcoming release of STAR WARS III: REVENGE OF THE SITH, I have been very preoccupied with earning money to go and see it. I'm a STAR WARS freak, I know it. But it's not my fault! Blame my brother, he's the one who got me into it!**

**Ja Ne**

Wounded

Everyone was silent as they watched Karappo. She stood, breathing heavily, as she stared at Inuyasha. Her eyes were aimed at the ground, no one could see them, even with her hair covering the one. They all could sense the anger and frustration flowing from every one of her cold pores. Her fists clenched as black flames erupted from her body. It was a magnificent sight if you didn't know what was about to happen. While everyone was distracted by the flames, Karappo began her transformation. He black claws grew 5 times their normal length and turned a beautiful silver color. Her fangs extended past her chin and also turned silver. Her panther tail grew in length as well, it grew 5 feet. Black markings appeared upon her face, a Celtic symbol under her eye and a black cat paw print upon her forehead.

Everyone watched in horror as Karappo rose to a full standing position. The changes that had overcome her frightened even Inuyasha. The flames grew larger as her pre-transformation completed itself. They waited, a forced silence fell over all except SesshoMaru, who had gone into the forest to watch this battle from a safe distance. He had seen Karappo fight like this and honestly, you don't want to be anywhere near her for the reason that she kills everything in her path. She still had no control over the demonic side, though she may use its power, she can't control the demon itself.

Karappo's eyes opened to reveal that they were that of a wild cats now. They glowed an acid green color that resembled the color of SesshoMaru's toxic poison. She stared at her once called friends with an animalistic shine to her eyes. They also reflected a demonic glow. _Those aren't her eyes, they're the eyes of another, _thought Inuyasha as he stared on. Not knowing what she would do next, he began to think of ways out of this situation with his life. Before he could finish that thought, she was charging at him like a black panther when it pounced upon its prey, her long, silver claws ready to dig into his hanyou carcass.

Inuyasha nearly missed being torn apart by Karappo's claws. He had managed to get out of the way but his shoulder was in dire pain. It felt like it was on fire. While Inuyasha was absorbed in the pain from his wound, Karappo skidded to a stop and charged again, this time, catching the hanyou off guard. Her claws ripped through his chest, causing him more pain than hell itself could cause. She skidded to a stop and lowered herself into a pouncing position as she watched Inuyasha.

He let out a blood curdling scream, the pain was just too much. Those claws had felt like acid when they had torn through his flesh. The wounds felt like molten lava had been poured into them. His hands instinctively went to cover the wound but when his hand came in contact with it, he wished it hadn't. The pain intensified by hundred fold. When he looked up, he saw her, waiting. Her pose reminded him of a predator waiting for the moment to strike. With that in mind, he did the only thing he could do in that situation. Run.

Inuyasha made a mad dash for the forest. Hoping, against all the odds, that she wouldn't follow him. As he ran, the pain from his chest wound intensified then spread through his body. As the pain spread, he felt a presence following him. He recognized the presence as Karappo. When he came to a dead end, he stopped and looked around. He could feel her all around him, like she was everywhere at once. Suddenly, he turned and saw two glowing green cat eyes in the forest in front of him. Without hesitation, Inuyasha ran back. As he ran, he swore he felt her breath on the back of his neck, cold and forceful. He could feel her body running mere centimeters from his. He could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head. Shivers went up and down his spine. As continued to run, he began to slow down. What ever she had on her claws was slowing his speed, freezing his legs. In fact, he could barely move any of his limbs. When the clearing was in sight, he made a jump for it. In order to hopefully escape her before she grabbed him. As he soared through the air, he looked back to see that Karappo wasn't behind him. As he looked ahead of him, he realized her true plan.

Karappo jumped out of the trees opposite of where Inuyasha was coming from. As she leapt through the air toward her prey, her skin began to tare into pieces. Before Inuyasha could do anything, Karappo had burst out of her human skin and revealed the new true her. Skin pealed away to reveal pitch black fur. Hands and feet exploded to reveal gigantic cat paws. Her whole body exploded to reveal a gigantic demon panther. Not just any demon panther, a shadow demon panther. She was at least 20ft long, from nose to tail, and almost 8ft tall. Her claws were at least 2 & 1/2 ft long and 6in. wide at the base.

Karappo's massive body collided with Inuyasha's small frame, both went hurtling down to earth. Karappo used Inuyasha's body as a shield to protect herself from the impact when they landed. The force of their landing created a depression about 5ft deep. Karappo pinned Inuyasha, with her massive paws, by his shoulders. Even if he could move, he wouldn't be able to or he would be crushed under her weight. Inuyasha watched in pure horror as Karappo roared at him, revealing her 3ft silver fangs. He noticed that her claws were the same color. He eyed her fangs carefully and noticed a silver liquid had gathered on the back and the ends of them. It was then he realized that Karappo had poisoned him when she had slashed him in the chest.

Karappo reared her head back, fangs soaked in the lethal poison and ready to stab him through. As her head came down, a flash of brown erupted from the forest and collided with Karappo's rib cage. The force of the impact sent her flying into the forest only to collide with a large boulder. After the smoke cleared, everyone saw who had just signed their death certificate. Koga. He stood proudly over the immobile hanyou, staring at the giant cat he just demolished. After a moment, he noticed the hanyou at his feet.

"Where's my woman mutt face?" he asked arrogantly.

Inuyasha stared a Koga a moment, he couldn't answer because he couldn't move. Instead, Shippo opted to answer Koga's question for him.

"Koga, that shadow panther you just kicked was Kagome." He said shakily.

Koga turned to see the giant cat stand on its forelegs. As it began to stand on its hind legs, it changed into a beautiful woman he recognized as his woman. Even though her appearance had changed, as well as her aura, he knew it was her.

"Kagome! I've missed you! What did mutt face do to you?" he shouted.

Karappo looked at him with her one visible eye before she vanished. Before anyone noticed she was gone, she was in front of Koga and hoisting him up in the air by his neck, her deadly poisoned claws threatening to enter his throat. Koga looked at her in fear as she opened her mouth to speak.

"If you ever call me Kagome again, I swear I your death will be slow and painful just as the hanyou's is. My name is Karappo! Use it or die."

Karappo then threw Koga into the rock he had kicked her into. After he collided head first into the stone, she turned to the rest of the people there and gave them the same look she had given the wolf prince. They all shook in incomparable fear. She then turned and walked away. As she walked, she was joined by SesshoMaru before they completely vanished into the darkness of the forest.


	9. Nine

**A/N**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and gave me words of encouragement. I have recovered from my dogs' death and now I'm going to continue the story. Please note that the story I posted was one of the ones I had started several months ago. Please read it, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you.**

**Ja Ne**

Wounded

After a moment, Miroku, Sango and Shippo could move again. Miroku and Sango ran to Inuyasha's side while Shippo went to see if Koga was alive. Miroku felt Inuyasha's forehead. It was warm, way too warm. He was burning up. He was sweating buckets as well. His breathing was uneven. All signs of being poisoned. He looked to Sango, she was checking his pulse. From the look on her face, it wasn't good. She looked at his wounds. She placed her finger on the edge of one of the cuts and scooped up a silver liquid. She examined the liquid carefully before she spoke to Miroku.

"Shadow poison." Was all she said.

Miroku looked at Sango in confusion. He had heard of every kind of poison within Japan but he had never in his life heard of 'Shadow Poison'. It must have been very bad by the look upon Sango's face. Her eyes were layered with worry and shock. Sango looked to Miroku while she wiped the poison from her finger.

"We need to get Inuyasha to my village within the next hour and half or else he'll die."

Miroku's face was drenched in shock.

"In less than an hour and a half! Sango! Your village is a day's walk away! How are we supposed to get him there so quickly?"

Sango smirked as she pointed behind her. Miroku looked to see Koga's legs sticking up in the air as Shippo tried to pry his face from the boulder. A smile found its way to Miroku's face when he realized what Sango had planed. They both watched as Shippo successfully pulled Koga out of the rock and proceeded to try and pry him from unconsciousness. His gaze was caught by Sango and Miroku's smiles. He then knew he needed to wake up Koga in a hurry. Thinking quickly, Shippo lit Koga on fire with his fox fire. Everyone laughed when Koga jumped ten feet in the air. Shippo then put him out as Sango and Miroku motioned for Koga to go to them. Koga sat down next to Miroku as Sango explained the situation to the confused wolf prince.

"You see Koga? Kagome has just wants revenge against Inuyasha for whatever reason."

"I get it now but, why do you need my help?"

"Simple Koga, we need you to take us to my village in less than hour."

"That I can do but why?"

"We need to give Inuyasha the antidote to the poison Kagome put into his body before he dies."

"Why? I thought Kagome wanted him dead?"

"She does but we know that when she does kill him, she'll regret it and plus, without Inuyasha we can't break through Naraku's barrier."

"Ok, I guess I'll help you. But only for Kagome"

Kirara transformed. Sango hopped upon her back and waited for Miroku and Shippo to lift Inuyasha up to her. Once Inuyasha was secure, Miroku hopped on behind Sango. Sango threw a rope to Koga, who tied it around his waist. Sango gave Koga the signal to run when everyone was ready. Koga took off like a tornado with Kirara and everyone else being tugged behind him. Everyone held on tight as they were pulled through the forests and sped over water. They sped over mountains and threw valleys and before too long, the Demon Slayer's village was in sight. They entered and carried Inuyasha into the medical hut. They laid him upon the mat while Sango pulled out a large vile. She walked over and poured the vile's contents into Inuyasha's mouth. After they forced him to swallow the liquid, they waited and prayed that they had made it in time. After a moment, Inuyasha began to cough and his body began to convulse. They had made it just in time.


	10. Ten

Wounded

The setting sun cast beautiful colors across the sky. Karappo stared up, wishing she could truly absorb what a beautiful sight it was but she couldn't find in her. That was one of the many things she missed about feeling. She missed feeling amazement when she saw something beautiful, like the sky as sunset. She brought her gaze down to the clearing her and SesshoMaru had chosen to camp in that night. She gazed at the forest around her. She knew it was beautiful but she couldn't feel it was beautiful. She sighed heavily as her gazed traveled around the clearing. She felt hollow, empty, but she was supposed to feel that way. After all, her name did mean hollow. She sighed again as her gaze fell upon her traveling partner.

Something inside her hollow body burned when she gazed at him. He sat against a tree, his arm hung loosely upon his bent leg while his other leg sat lazily on the ground. His hair cascaded down his straight back and laid loosely on the ground, shinning in the setting sun. His regal face was beautiful in this light. It looked as if it were carved by the gods themselves. His pale skin looked golden in the light and his markings showed brightly, like they had lives of their own. His golden eyes were shut, as though he was sleeping, but he wasn't. His lips were sealed shut and his breathing was steady. Karappo wondered to herself what it would be like to touch his angelic face when a breeze flowed through the clearing. She watched as it blew his shining hair everywhere. His sliver bangs flew over his face, making it shine with their glow. Karappo was awestruck. He was just too beautiful for words to describe.

As she continued to stare at him, his golden eyes opened and gazed back at her. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity. It was as if time itself had stopped. All that disturbed them was a slight breeze. The sun set behind them and brought night in its place. They continued to gaze at one another well after the fire went out and darkness blinded their eyes. They could still see though, their eyes allowed them to see one another in the dark.

Karappo released a heavy sigh as she laid down on the ground and fell to sleep. After her breathing went steady, SesshoMaru started the fire again. He sat back against the tree, staring at the dancing flames. His thoughts swam through his head, like a school of fish. He couldn't think of one thing to think about. Then and image of Karappo appeared in his minds eye. He knew he was attracted to her but that was all, right? Sure, she was the most beautiful and mysterious demoness he had ever met but that didn't mean anything, right? He knew he was lying to himself when he said no.

SesshoMaru looked over at the woman who clouded his mind with the slightest hint of lust. He watched in amazement as the flames cast shadows along her dark body. Her curves were clearly visible in the dark light and through her dark cloths. Her face had a calm expression upon it, making her even more beautiful. Her paper white skin glowed in the light. Her ebony hair shimmered as it lay, fanned out around her body. Her bangs had fallen away to reveal her entire face to his loving eyes. To him, there was no one else who could compete with her beauty. No one else could have her white skin, her muscle bound curves, her delicate facial features, her long ebony hair and her glacial eyes.

To him, her eyes are what truly made her beautiful. They were the darkest shade of black known to both demon and human. They shimmered with so much emotion, it warmed his heart. Sure, they were nothing but hollow depths but they told him so much about who they belonged to. They told him her story and how she transformed into the gorgeous creature that lay only feet away form him. He sighed as he remembered that he could never have her, for she felt nothing toward him. This was the first time he didn't get the woman he wanted. He was so used to have every woman he came across fainting at his feet and pleading that he would choose them, but here was the one he desired and she wanted nothing to do with him. Little did he know, he was wrong.

Karappo stirred awake when she felt someone staring at her. She opened her eyes and lifted her body onto one elbow as she stared back at SesshoMaru. As she stared, she felt that same burning from before. She didn't understand how just looking at him could make her feel. She felt warmth from his gaze. She didn't understand why he was staring at her with loving eyes. It didn't make sense. He was emotionless, cold and heartless, how could he feel love? That was another question she couldn't answer. It was just like her own problem. She knew that the answers she seeked would never be answered.

"SesshoMaru, why are you staring at me?"

SesshoMaru came out of his world of thoughts at her words. He was glad to hear her voice, it was soft and low. It hit something deep inside of his heart. He turned his gaze to the fire as he thought of an answer to her question. He couldn't tell her he was thinking of her, no, that would ruin him. He couldn't say that there was something behind her for the reason she would have sensed it. What could he say?

"I was just lost in thought."

Karappo looked at SesshoMaru as he stared at the fire. She sat up, sitting Indian style as she too watched the flames dance. She sighed heavily as she stood and walked over to where SesshoMaru was sitting. She sat down next to the Taiyoukai and stared at the flames with him. Her eyelids became very heavy as she watched. She unconsciously leaned against SesshoMaru as she closed her eyes. She adjusted her angle so she was leaning comfortably against his tall, muscular frame. When she had finally settled on a position and fell asleep, her head rested on the bridge of his neck, shoulder and chest, right on his fluffy boa. Her frame rested against his as she supported her weight on him. She unconsciously rested a hand upon his leg that rested upon the ground. He stiffened at this simple action.

He mentally went into shock when he realized the woman he had become obsessed with was sleeping on his shoulder and touching him. He didn't know what to do. He had never been in this position before. He carefully, so not to wake her, put his arm around her and shifted so she, as well as he, would be more comfortable. Once he too was settled, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to lay against his chest. Upon doing this, she immediately wrapped her arms around him. Now more than ever, he wished he had both arms, so he could hold her like he wanted to. It was all Inuyasha's fault. He was the reason he didn't have one arm. He was the reason Kagome turned into Karappo. He was also the reason Karappo was sleeping so soundly in his arm at that moment. He silently thanked his hanyou brother for his stupidity.

SesshoMaru silently thanked all the gods that would listen to him as he cuddled with his love. He watched the fire go out and the air get colder but he didn't care. He was getting one of his many wishes granted, he didn't care about the cold that much. He nuzzled her ebony hair, enjoying its fragrance. The feeling of her body against his was just too much for him to handle but he knew he would survive the fire burning downstairs as sleep called to him. He laid his head against the tree and held Karappo close as he too entered the world of dreams, where his desires for her were very well sated.


	11. Eleven

Wounded

The sun rose over the forest, casting its light everywhere the eye could see. Every creature was brought to life by the light save for two who slept soundly within one clearing. Creatures looked on in aw at the two demons who slept cuddled in each others arms. No one dared to disturb them as they slept. The sun's light soon found the two demons, trying to wake them from their peaceful slumber. They merely smiled and cuddled closer, trying to evade the waking world.

Karappo was the first to awaken. She opened her ebony eyes slowly, so not to be blinded. She dared not to move when she felt an arm wrapped around her body and a head resting upon hers. She also felt something very fluffy against her face. She looked up to see the dream-like face of SesshoMaru. She felt a smile pull at her lips when she gazed at his face. He looked as though he were having a wonderful dream. His eyes were shut and his eyebrows were straight. His mouth was pulled into a small smile. A strand of his silver hair had fallen upon her face. It was soft as silk, just like she had dreamed it would be. A true smile appeared upon her face as she recalled her dream.

* * *

She was running to the well after she had seen Inuyasha and Kikyo. She ran with her face in her hands, tears flowing freely between her fingers. She collapsed when she reached the well. She had no strength to jump, only cry. So she cried. She did not know when he had joined her, she only felt his hand upon her shoulder. She looked at him with tearstained eyes. After a moment, she threw herself into his arms and cried into his shoulder. He gently stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort to calm her down. When she pulled from him, he gently whipped away her tears with his thumb. He continued to comfort her with his words as he leaned toward her. Soon, their lips met and they shared a kiss so passionate, cupid would have been jealous. She wrapped her arms around his neck and caressed his silken hair as he continued to kiss her mouth.

* * *

Karappo remembered the dream so vividly. It was unbelievable. She knew she felt something for the demon that currently was asleep with her cuddled in his arm and tail. She knew it was something like lust but it wasn't lust. She was confused. She didn't understand. She looked at his face again. Maybe she just liked him because he was every girls fantasy guy? But that was lust, wasn't it? She let her confusion drift away as memory of her dream resurfaced. She felt the same burning as the day before but it was ten fold. She sighed as she tried to calm down. She decided she needed more sleep. Before she did so, she looked to his face once again, but this time, his golden eyes were open and gazing at her.

SesshoMaru had awoken to the beautiful scent of Karappo mixed with jasmine. He looked down at the woman nestled in his arm and tail and smirked. She was fast asleep. He laid his head upon hers and felt her stir. He knew she had woken up but what he wanted to know was how she would react to being within his embrace. At first, she remained motionless. Then, he felt her shift to look at him. The moment she turned her head to him, he closed his eyes and waited for her to turn away. He continued to gaze at her until she turned to him again. Once she had turned away, he opened his eyes again and continued to gaze at her. He sighed silently as memories of his wonderful dream resurfaced.

* * *

He was stroking her snow white face with his hand. She leaned into his hand as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity. When they pulled apart, he trialed kisses down her jaw line and down her neck. Her delicate hands grasped on to his back and hair as she tilted her head back in pleasure. When he reached the edge of her cloths, he slowly pulled them off of her body. First went her sleeveless, leather, trench coat. Then, her black, long sleeved shirt. Finally, her fishnet top. He pulled back to gaze at the beauty before him. Her head was leaning to one side, her bangs falling out of place to reveal her angelic face. Her black markings showed brightly in contrast to her pale skin. He could find nothing to compare her ivory skin to as his gaze traveled to her womanly mounds. He grabbed one with his hand as he renewed their kiss.

* * *

SesshoMaru felt the burning downstairs and wished it would go before Karappo noticed. He returned his gaze to her as she turned to gaze at him. Shock was evident in her eyes as she turned to him. She had apparently believed that he was asleep. He smirked at her as he shifted. She tried to get up while he shifted but his arm held her in place. After he had settled, they rested for a few more hours within each others arms. SesshoMaru hoped that Karappo not resisting remaining in his embrace was a sign that she actually cared for him at least a little bit. He knew he would be crushed if she didn't. Around noon, they packed up and left the clearing. They walked through the forest in silence, not saying a word about that morning, though it haunted both of their minds. 


	12. Twelve

A/N

Please excuse my poor Japanese.

Ja Ne

* * *

Wounded

SesshoMaru walked silently through the forest, searching for a hot spring. He desperately wanted to bathe. Earlier that day, he and Karappo had battled a large battalion of Naraku's demons. It was a genuine blood bath. He was soaked from head to toe in blood, so was Karappo. He had to admit she was a very skilled fighter, for a woman. He also had to admit that she was beautiful when covered in crimson. The color matched her pale skin and black eyes elegantly. She, herself, was very elegant. She held a certain grace. When she fought, her movements flowed together like her ebony hair. She held a determination like no other. As far as he was concerned, she was his match. But he could never have her and for that, he hated himself.

Soon, SesshoMaru came across a hot spring. He was about to enter, the clearing where it sat, when he saw something move. He looked on to see Karappo enter and walked over to the water. She had apparently wished to wash away the blood as well. He would let her bathe first, being that he was a gentleman, only if you got to know him though. He watched as she bent down and placed her right hand in the water, testing the temperature. She stood when she found the water to be at her liking. She walked over to a boulder and removed all of her weapons. She placed her katana's, daggers, arrows and bow upon the rock.

SesshoMaru desperately wanted to turn and walk away but his youkai wouldn't let him. It forced him to keep his eyes upon her. He watched as she removed her trench coat and placed it upon the boulder. She did the same with her shirt and fishnet top. She then removed her boots, allowing her pants to fall their full length. She then turned to him and walked to the water. She was more beautiful than anything his imagination could come up with. His dream version of her didn't compare with the real deal. She placed her hair into a French braid that went over her shoulder. It was then that he got his first close up look at her tattoo. He could actually read what it said.

_"Ake ame dearou arehateru hittakuru arerano imawa honemi. Deddo bai mai uepon hando. Hinote anoyo naraku kukonosu arerano boukon. Buehikomu chuuten kokubyou ariuru kakaru gekitsuu kotonunaru choujoutaru hinanawoabiseru heihou. Inuyasha."_

_'Bloody rain will fall from their dying flesh. Dead by my weapons hand. Flames of hell devour their soul. Cast into damnation. To suffer the pain it has placed upon me. Inuyasha.'_

SesshoMaru was shocked to say the least. She had placed a Juso upon Inuyasha's soul. She really was determined. He smiled at that thought. She would make a fine mate and lady of the west if only she cared about him. He wouldn't take her against her will. That would only put her in a deeper depression. That would also break what little trust she had placed upon him. He would rather live without her by his side than live without her trust.

SesshoMaru watched her with a distant eye. He watched her swim through the water with more grace than the mermaids of legend. She truly was a sight to behold. He thought that the gods must envy her and her beauty. He could see the great gods trying to decide whether to kill her or admire her. He wondered if he was the only one who saw her beauty. He had noticed that others just saw her as a "monstrosity". A demon from earlier had called her that. He had immediately killed it for insulting her. He did not see what would prone such an insult. She was no monstrosity, no monster, no nothing but a dark angel, sent form heaven to make other envy her power and beauty. He came out of his thoughts when he heard her speak.

"Why must I live in such a meaningless existence? Why must I stay in purgatory? Never to see the light of day. Never to feel the warmth it provides. Never to feel anything but emptiness. Why must Kami play cruel tricks upon me? Why must it make me fall in love with someone I may never have? Why must it torture me so? I wish to feel love and to be loved in return. I want to feel the warm embrace lovers give each other. I want to feel the tenderness of loves kiss. But I know I never will. The one I love is cold and heartless. He is only after the death of his two most hated people. He could care less about my feelings. I will forever be alone. Even in death, I will be alone."

SesshoMaru listened carefully. 'The one I love is cold and heartless. He is only after the death of his two most hated people.' She wasn't talking about Inuyasha for two reasons. One, she is trying to kill him. Two, he isn't cold and heartless. Sure he's arrogant but not cold and heartless. Who was she describing? It couldn't be Koga. It couldn't be the monk. There was no possible way it could be Naraku. There was only one person left, him. Was she talking about him? She was, her description fit him perfectly from her perspective. A smile appeared upon his face. He felt complete knowing that she cared about him but he would have to find a way to show her he felt the same way.

SesshoMaru walked away from the hot spring and back to the clearing where they had set camp. The entire walk, he thought about what she had said. He felt confident that he could show her his feelings and convince her to be his mate. Only then would he be truly complete. Once he had the woman of his dreams by his side, nothing could go wrong. His life would be perfect from then on. There was one problem though, he was an Inu and she was a Neko. The only thought he had on that was, what would the pups look like? He wouldn't worry about that now. He had too much on his plate as it was, he didn't need to add more. He sat against a tree, drifting to a peaceful sleep. He dreamt about his future mate and family. About the happiness he would finally achieve. Little did he know, some one was about to destroy that future he dreamt about.

A maniacal laugh resonated through the poisoned palace. Naraku watched in wonder as the one now known as Karappo bathed. His lust for her intensified. Sure, he had always found Kagome attractive but that was because she resembled Kikyo. The woman Karappo looked nothing like Kikyo. No, she was far more beautiful than the dead clay priestess. In fact, Karappo had killed Kikyo with a cursed arrow, that was original. As he watched her in the water, he devised a plan to make her his. He wanted her and no one else would stop him form having her, not even her. He would take her against her will if he had to. She would be his no matter what.

"Such a lovely woman, I will enjoy taking her innocence, breaking her, forcing her into my bed. It will bring me the greatest pleasure."


	13. Thirteen

Wounded

The flames danced in rhythmic harmony as the animals sang their night song. The two demons sat in silence, watching the fire with distant eyes. The day had been exhausting. They had encountered another battalion of Naraku's demons. They had been in greater numbers this time. It had taken them a little over an hour to kill them all, though many escaped. They were probably getting close to Naraku if they kept running into his demons everywhere they turned. Silence ran through the clearing as thunder roared in the distance. The animals ceased their song and fled for shelter from the oncoming rain.

"Should we find shelter?"

SesshoMaru looked skyward.

"In about an hour."

The silence returned to the clearing as the demons continued to watch the flames dance. The scent of burning wood filled Karappo's nose and she coughed to get it out. That was one thing she didn't like about having a super powerful nose, ever smell was amplified. Another boom of thunder stirred her from her thoughts as she looked to the east, where the storm was coming from.

"Where is Rin?"

"What?"

"Rin, the little human girl you travel with, where is she?"

"Back at my palace with Jaken. I always leave her there when I hunt down Inuyasha or Naraku."

"He's not dead."

"Who isn't dead?"

"Inuyasha, he isn't dead."

"What do you mean? There was no way he could have survived your poison."

"Sango gave him the antidote. He's alive."

Both stared at the fire once again, both wondering what they would do next.

"Why do you hate Inuyasha? From what I had seen, you had seemed to care about him."

"I did, I loved him."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Karappo pulled her knees close to her chest, placed her arms upon them and rested her head on her arms. She sighed heavily as she remembered what had happened. It still hurt to think about it. She had given him everything and then he threw back in her face. That jerk didn't deserve to survive but he did. She felt her eyes start to water but quickly wiped the tears away before SesshoMaru could see them. Unbeknownst to her, he did see them.

"I still feel the pain when I think about it. It hurt so much. I had given him my most precious gift and he just went off and fucked a clay pot. I had given him everything, everything I fucking had. And he threw it all back at my face. He tore me apart, left me with nothing. I couldn't take the pain. I pulled out a knife and cut my arm. I did it many more times. Each time, writing on the black walls, of my room, with my blood. Finally, I had had enough. I put that blade to my wrists and slit them open. I threw the blood everywhere until I collapsed on to the black floor. As I was blacking out, my mother came in and saved me. When if first woken up, I thought the last four years of my life had been a dream. But then I saw the bandages on my wrists. I didn't want to believe it but I know it was true."

Karappo pulled up the sleeves of her shirt and fishnet top to reveal large, long, peach colored scars upon her wrists. SesshoMaru moved over to her and looked at her wrists as she continued.

"I had tried killing myself many times after that but each time ended in failure. That's when I discovered dark magic and witch craft. I practiced every spell and curse I found. Then I found a spell to make you into demon. That's when I captured a shadow panther. I transferred its soul into my body. It filled up other half of my soul since Kikyo took half of it and took it to hell with her. No matter what I do, I still feel the same pain that caused these scars. I just want to die."

Karappo finally broke down. Her tears poured like silent rain as she heaved staggered breaths. She sat there crying with SesshoMaru dumbstruck next to her. He didn't know what to do. This had never happened with Rin. He knew humans did this when they felt extreme pain or sadness. He also knew that some demons did too when they lost their family or mate. He didn't know if he should comfort her or let her cry herself to sleep. His answer soon came for him when she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck.

SesshoMaru placed his hand upon Karappo's back and began to gently rub it. He could hear her begin to calm down. As he did this, memories of his mother returned to him. He remembered that she used to hold and stroke him in a similar way when he was upset. He remembered how she would whisper to him as she stroked his back. He could smell that she had stopped crying and was merely breathing heavily. He continued to stroke her back until her breathing had calmed. It was then that he realized that she had fallen asleep. He gently removed her arms and lifted her up with his tail and arm as he turned and began to search for shelter from the storm.

As SesshoMaru walked, he felt Karappo shift in his arms. He looked down to see that she had scooted herself closer to him. He gave a smirk at her unconscious action. He soon found a small but suitable cave. He laid her down gently on a patch of vegetation as he gathered wood and started a fire. As he sat, watching the flames, he thought through what she had told him. He did feel some sympathy for her. She had given up her most prized treasure, the one she meant to give to her husband, to that stupid hanyou and he didn't even show her anything in return. That is a pain he couldn't even imagine feeling. He looked to her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, like her life was perfect. But he knew it wasn't perfect. It was far from perfect. But he hoped that he could make it perfect for her. With that, he too, fell asleep.

* * *

Naraku had listened to Karappo's story with much interest. He had no idea that she had tried to commit suicide or that she was no longer innocent. That ruined part of his plan but he could kill the mutt for it later. All that mattered to him now was putting his plan, for capturing her and making her his, into motion. He sent Kanna away as he went back to reviewing his plan. It was perfect. Flawless to a tee. He laughed in delight as he waited for dawn. By noon the next day, she would be his. 


	14. Fourteen

Wounded

Tension filled the air as silence caused their sensitive ears to ring. The forest was still, not even a wind blew to disturb the foliage. The sky above began to cloud over as SesshoMaru and Karappo began to feel danger approach. The wind blew furiously as they drew their weapons and looked around them. Thousands upon thousands of demons surrounded them. There was no doubt in their minds that the demons were Naraku's. They fought, back to back, with all their might but there were just too many of them and they were separated.

* * *

Naraku laughed at the sight before him. His plan was going well. He had caught them off guard and they were overwhelmed by the number of demons he had sent. He watched Karappo very closely. He had ordered the demons not to harm her but he knew at least one wouldn't listen. Just as he suspected, one demon had scratched her on her arm but it wasn't a bad wound. She had also killed it, saving him the trouble. As he continued to watch, he pulled out two pairs of shackles form his baboon pelt and waited.

* * *

'_There are too many of them, I don't know how many more I can take.' _Though SesshoMaru as he destroyed another demon with Tokijin. He looked around him, all he could see was demons. He looked around again after he killed another demon. He couldn't see Karappo. He knew she could handle herself but he felt that she was in danger. He couldn't explain the pain he had in his gut but he just knew that something bad was going to happen to her. With that thought, he began killing every demon in sight to find her.

* * *

Karappo cut down two more demons with her Katana's but more kept coming. She continued to fight, waiting for the right moment to cast her force field around herself and SesshoMaru. Just then, she noticed that SesshoMaru was no where to be seen. They had gotten separated. She thought a moment on what to do. As she thought, another demon attacked her. They were easy to kill, it was their numbers that were the problem. She desperately looked for a way out but found no opening in the swarm of monsters. She continued to fight, even though she had a pain in her gut that told her to run away as fast as she could. The pain just made her fight harder but it was there, in the back of her mind, saying run, find SesshoMaru and run.

Karappo raised her swords in the air to kill the demon before her when she suddenly felt very weak. Her arms feel and she dropped her Katana's. She looked at her wrists to see a set of shackles upon them. Her body suddenly felt heavy and she fell to he knees. Then she saw another set of shackles upon her ankles. She felt very drowsy. She could barely keep her eyes open. She couldn't move her arms or legs, they felt like they weighed a ton. She fell face first onto the ground, her entire body going numb. Just before she slipped into unconscious, she saw a white cloaked figure approach her. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Naraku smiled underneath his baboon pelt. He picked up the now powerless and unconscious Karappo. He held her in his arms and ordered the demons to keep SesshoMaru busy while he went back to his palace with his prize. Once the demons had gone, he ran back to his palace. It was too risky to ride on his miasma cloud because SesshoMaru could track him by scent or by sight. He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. He couldn't wait to touch her snow white skin and to feel her cold body against his. He looked away from her just in time to see his palace. He went threw the barrier and into the court yard. He looked down at her again as she began to convulse in his arms. He dissipated the miasma around her and the convulsing stopped. He walked into the morbid structure and went straight to his room.

Once Naraku reached his room, he locked the door placed Karappo upon the floor mat and placed Karappo upon the floor mat. He took the chains that connected the shackles on her wrists and hooked them on a spike he had driven into the floor. Then he cut the chains that connected the shackles on her ankles and hooked them to two other spikes. Once he had done that, he stepped back into the shadows. His eyes traveled along her body. He could clearly see her womanly curves. Oh, how he wished he could take her then but he would wait. He wanted to hear her scream his name as he ravished her.

* * *

Karappo's head hurt, really bad. Her eyelids were heavy and her legs were still numb. She turned her head, her neck was hurting. It was then she realized that she was lying down. She tried to move her arms so she could sit up but she couldn't move them. She opened her eyes and looked up. She saw her arms hooked above her head. Before she could further her investigation, someone made themselves known.

"I'm so overjoyed that you are awake, Karappo. I didn't want you to miss all the fun."

Karappo looked up to see Naraku standing above her.

"What do you want with me Naraku?"

"The Jewel Shards, power, immortality, etcetera."

"You could have just taken the Jewel Shards and left me in the clearing."

"True but I also want the one who protects the Jewel. And I'm not talking about Kikyo."

Karappo's eyes widened as she realized what he meant. She began to struggle against her restraints as Naraku straddled her waist. They were face to face, she could feel his horrid breath on her lips. She shut her eyes, not wanting to see his demonic face. Then, she felt his evil lips against hers in a stolen, unwanted kiss. When she refused to open her mouth for him, he placed one foot on her flailing cat tail. When she opened her mouth to scream, he thrust his tongue in. as he ravished her mouth, one of his hands went for her portion of the jewel. When his hand was close to it, it burned him. He pulled himself away and growled as he slapped her and ripped off her coat, shirt and top. Then he flipped her over to gaze at the curse upon her back. He dragged his claw along the writing upon her back. Without her power to heal instantly, she bled. After he tasted her blood, he flipped her back over.

Karappo retreated into the confines of her mind, hoping to escape the pain she knew Naraku would inflict. She reached her senses out to find anyone who could save her. She found no one. Then, an image of SesshoMaru appeared within her mind. She sought him out with what little remained of her telepathic powers and sent him a plea. _"SesshoMaru, save me! Hurry before it's too late." "What is he doing to you?" "Raping me! Hurry! Ahh! Help!" _She prayed that her plea would help him get to her quicker. She prayed to Kami as the vile monster continued to ravish and enjoy her body. _"Help."_


	15. Fifteen

Wounded

The forest turned into a mesh of colors as SesshoMaru increased his speed. He knew something bad was going to happen and it did. The moment the demons left, he caught Naraku's foul scent. He had been following it for some time now. He didn't know what he wanted with Karappo but what ever that corrupted hanyou had in mind, he would personally stop. He could imagine a thousand different things he was doing to her right now and he didn't like any of them. As he ran, more thoughts of what was happening to her flooded his mind. The more he ran, the darker they got.

"_SesshoMaru, save me! Hurry before it's too late."_

"_What is he doing to you?"_

"_Rapping me! Hurry! Ahh! Help!"_

Upon hearing that, SesshoMaru increased his speed. All he could see was the area right in front of him, everything else was a giant blur. The only thing on his mind was finding and saving Karappo, even if he died trying to do so. Suddenly, and all too familiar scent hit his nose. Trying to stop, he planted his feet into the ground and skidded for about a mile. When the dust settled, Inuyasha and his misfit friends stood before him with shocked and astonished faces.

"Little brother, I have no time for your pointless banter."

"Where is Kagome?"

"She has been kidnapped by Naraku."

"And every one thought I was the irresponsible one."

"As I said before, hanyou, I have no time, I must save her before it's too late."

"Why? What's Naraku doing to her? Hmm?"

"I don't know, but if it's Naraku, it could be anything."

"We're going with you. Kagome needs her friends, not a pain in the ass…"

As Inuyasha continued to babble, SesshoMaru heard an ear piercing scream in his head.

"_Help!"_

SesshoMaru place his hand over his ear as his face contorted in pain. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the Taiyoukai. No one knew what was wrong but what ever it was, it hurt. After a moment, he removed his hand from his ear and looked at the group with a morbid face.

"I do not have the time Inuyasha. If I do not go to Karappo now, she will be dead or worse."

With that said, SesshoMaru continued to run. The run in with his brother was but a distant memory as he continued to track Naraku. Soon, all of the forest began to die. The trees, the grass, all life ceased to exist. He was getting close. Finally, he arrived at his barrier. He pulled out Tokijin and sliced his way in. upon entering, he was greeted by Kagura. The wind sorceress engaged him in battle. As he fought her, the only though on his mind was, _"Karappo, I promise I will never let this happen again if you just stay alive."_

* * *

The Inu gang and Koga stood in silence. What they had just seen was the weirdest thing ever. SesshoMaru was going to go and save some one with out anything in it for him. What was wrong with the world, no of them knew.

"I must go save Kagome!"

"No! I am Wolf Boy!"

"No! I am Mutt!"

"Will you both shut up!"

Inuyasha and Koga cowered as Sango began to yell at them.

"Neither of you can go and save Kagome."

"Why not my dear Sango?"

"Kagome has become some form of Shadow Demon, and Shadow Panther I think. Anyway, when any type of Shadow Demon is in mortal danger, they send a plea to some one the trust telepathically. That's why you can't save her. She didn't contact you, she doesn't trust you."

"Why doesn't she trust us Sango?"

"Well, I think it's because we are with Inuyasha."

"I am beginning to think that Inuyasha is the cause of all of this."

"I agree Miroku. What ever he did, it hurt Kagome pretty bad."


	16. Sixteen

Wounded

"Naraku."

Naraku grunted as he spilled himself within the semi conscious woman beneath him. After he caught his breath, he looked up at Kagura with anger shining from his sweat covered face.

"I told you not to disturb me!"

"I know but SesshoMaru is here."

Naraku laughed as he bent forward. When he was next to Karappo's ear, he whispered something foul.

"Did you hear that? Your lover boy has come to save you. Don't get your hopes up my pet, he will never get past me. You are mine, now and forever. When I return, we shall continue."

Naraku then stood, dressed and walked out. As he walked past Kagura, who was standing by the door, he instructed her to watch Karappo until he returned. Once he was out of sight, she ran in the room and began undoing the shackles. As she unhooked the last shackled around Karappo's ankle, her skin turned black. She watched in amazement as Karappo regenerated her cloths while she was still unconscious. Then, Karappo sat up and looked around her. When she spotted Kagura, she knew what had happened.

"Why did you free me?"

"To show Naraku you should never trust me with a set of keys."

"I am in your debt."

"There is nothing you can do to repay me."

Just then, Kagura felt something beating within her chest. She placed her hand upon her chest only to smile in shock. She had her heart. She was free. She looked to Karappo. How had she done it?

"I have repaid you by freeing you and Kanna. Now, I must go and fight Naraku."

"Thank you, if you ever need me or Kanna, just give us a call."

"I will."

Karappo then turned and walked out of the room. She walked the halls, following Naraku's foul scent to the outside. Soon, she could hear voices. From what she could hear, they were talking. She sped up, hoping to catch him off guard and before they battled. She rounded a few more corners then, the exit was right in front of her. She stepped out, silently, onto the veranda. He was standing with his mutated back to her. His tentacles were flailing everywhere. She smirked, this would be fun. She summoned a spear made from the shadows and threw it as his ugly hanyou back. She could have laughed but she didn't as he turned to her.

"How did you escape?"

"Kagura."

"She will pay for this!"

"I don't think so. She's free, you no longer have her heart. Now, I will kill you."

"How are you going to do that with no weapons?"

"Who said I didn't have any weapons?"

Karappo reached up under her shirt and pulled out a small crimson orb attached to a string around her neck. She pulled the orb, breaking the string, and threw it in the air. As it flew, the orb grew in size until it was the size of her head. Then, a black rod flew out of the orb. She grabbed the rod as a large, crescent blade emerged and the orb hovered in the curve of the blade. Then, Celtic designs appeared upon the staff's surface. She brought the staff down and held it in front of her.

"A witch's staff! You are no demon! You are a witch!"

"No, I am a demon! I just studied witch craft first! Now Naraku, prepare to die!"


	17. Seventeen

Wounded

Karappo launched herself into the air, her staff above her head. She began to bash Naraku with her weapon, permanent burns were left upon his skin from were the staff had hit him. He cried out in agony as she continued to hit him. Anger contorted her face as he fell to the ground. Her swings were getting faster and her strikes were getting harder as anger clouded her mind. As she continued to beat the hanyou, her eye began to glow with something both powerful and evil.

SesshoMaru watched as Karappo continued to beat Naraku. As he watched, a shiver traveled down his spine, something was wrong. Suddenly, he sensed a great amount of power emitting from her. He looked on in horror as her body began to slowly change. Her eyes glowed with something truly evil. Her body was engulfed with black flames that were solid like tentacles. He immediately knew what was going on. Thinking fast, he ran up and grabbed her around the waist. Her staff turned back into a necklace and put itself back around her neck as he ran with her under his arm, unconscious.

SesshoMaru ran for miles until he found a clearing far from Naraku's castle. He set Karappo upon the ground and waited for her to regain consciousness. When she did, she wasn't a "happy camper". She stood up, having trouble due to pain. She didn't remember what had happened. Then, it all hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Where is Naraku?"

"Half dead at his palace."

"Why didn't you let me kill him? I can do it!"

"You were loosing control."

"Control of what?"

"The dormant power within you that formed when you fused your soul with the demons."

"So what?"

"If you lost complete control Naraku and I would be dead!"

"'You' would be dead?"

"Yes."

"I see now. Yeah, I get it now. How could I have been so blind? You're using me! You just want my power! You want to kill Naraku yourself!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"You're just like Inuyasha! You pompous ass! All you want is power and you'll do anything to get it! I won't be a tool anymore! I don't see how you can hate each other, you're both the same except you're older and stronger than him! If you want to kill Naraku, you can do it alone! I can't take this anymore!"

"If that's the way you feel than fine! Leave and take your attitude with you! I never want to see you again!"

"The feeling's mutual!"

Karappo turned and began to stomp away. She didn't understand how someone she cared deeply about always turned out to be a jack ass once she got to know them. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to cry. She stopped walking at the edge of the clearing, her tears falling silently. She stood there, wondering if SesshoMaru had left or if he was still standing in the same spot.

"I thought I told you to leave!"

Karappo felt her heart break again when SesshoMaru yelled those words at her in anger. She waited a moment, steadying her breathing and regaining her composure through the tears. She thought once again of his selfish action. That gave her the strength, even with the tears still falling.

"Sayonara, SesshoMaru. Kogasu en Naraku."


	18. Eighteen

A/N

Hey everybody. Thanks for all the reviews. For those of you who didn't know what kogasu in naraku meant, it means burn in hell. For those of you who think this is going to end up being a inu/kag, go fuck yourselves, this is a sess/kag. For those of you who thought the last chapter was the last, this chapter proves you wrong. And last but not least, those of you who want a happy ending, don't worry you'll get one. Just to forewarn you, I used the chorus from one of my favorite songs, "Listen to your heart" during the dream sequence. This is not a songfic, I repeat this is not a songfic. I only put it in there because that part of the song is playing in Karappo's mind during her dream. Thank you for reading.

P.S. my birthday is on the 22nd. I'm going to be 15!

Wounded

The stars showed brightly in the night sky with no moon to take their light. The crickets sang their night time song. The flames danced in the clearing where Karappo had stopped to rest in. She sat silently against a tree, staring at the stars. She sighed heavily as she closed her eyes and lowered her head. She sighed again as an image of SesshoMaru appeared in her mind. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked across the fire, hoping against all the odds that he would be sitting there. But he wasn't, there was nothing but forest. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes. It had only been a week but it felt like a lifetime.

Karappo sighed again as she tired to fight the tears that threatened to fall. She wiped away the ones that escaped as she laid down on the ground. She laid there silently as the warm fire went out and the cold of night surrounded her. She curled herself into a ball for both warmth and security. She felt so vulnerable without SesshoMaru there. She also missed the nights when she would sleep in his arm. It felt so right. She regretted yelling at him, she didn't know what was wrong with her. She cried silently as she thought about it more.

Karappo shot up when she heard a twig snap. When she finally calmed down, she decided that she would feel safer in her cat form. She transformed, her skin peeling away to reveal ebony fur. Her hands and feet were shredded, revealing massive paws. Long silver claws appeared from the toes of her paws. Her tail grew in length and size as did her body. Her muzzle elongated as her ears turned black and perched themselves upon the top of her head. Long silver fangs appeared from under her upper lip. She opened her eyes, they were acid green with black cat pupils. A silent tear fell through her fur as she began to settle for the night.

As Karappo laid there, with only the silence of night to comfort her, she cried. Her tears fell with no notice. Her thoughts were on SesshoMaru. She cried silently as she prayed to the gods that he would return to her. She couldn't take the pain she was in now. It was worse then when Inuyasha had broken her heart. But that was because she had caused this pain by making him go away. She had broken her own heart and only he could mend it back together. She laid her head upon her forelimbs as she wrapped her tail around her body to cover her cold nose. One last tear fell as she went to sleep.

_(Karappo's Dream)_

Karappo stood complete darkness. She wondered about for quite sometime. She found nothing but darkness everywhere she went. She was alone, no one but her was there. Then, she saw a white figure in the distance. She ran toward it. Soon, she could see details like its face and its appearance. Then, it came to her who she was running to. When she reached him, she jumped into his arm and cried against his chest.

(_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you)_

"Karappo."

"SesshoMaru!"

"It's alright Karappo, I'm here now."

"I've been so broken without you. Won't you please come back?"

(_Listen to you heart_

_There's nothing else you can do)_

"I wish I could Karappo but you are dangerous. You put everyone you care about in danger just by being around them."

"Don't say that!"

(_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why)_

A sudden burst of power erupted from Karappo's body. She felt like she was on fire. Her vision was blurred. She saw large, black flame like tentacle things come from behind her and stab SesshoMaru in multiple places. She felt tears sting her eyes as the strange things disappeared and her vision returned. She ran to SesshoMaru's side.

"Don't die SesshoMaru! Please don't die!"

SesshoMaru opened his mouth to speak but his breath was taken from him. His eyes sealed shut as Karappo's tears fell. She felt an unbearable pain in her heart. She knew what she had to say but her heart told her to not. It said she could never say the words.

(_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him…)_

"Goodbye SesshoMaru. I love you."

(_Goodbye)_

_(End Karappo's Dream)_

Karappo awoke with a start. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She stretched her limbs as she stood. She stalked through the forest in search for food. As she stalked, she spotted a large buck. She began to drool, it looked so tasty. She climbed a tree near the buck and waited for the right moment to pounce. As she prepared to pounce, a red figure burst into the clearing and killed the buck. She folded her ears back in anger as she jumped down in front of the person. She bared her fangs when she saw it was Inuyasha. She towered over him as he tried to not look afraid.

Karappo roared once, Inuyasha turned and ran. She snorted as she went back to the dead buck. She sunk her fangs in and began to eat. She devoured the buck in a short amount of time, even though it was large, it was still just a snack. As she cleaned her claws, Inuyasha and every one else burst into the clearing. She looked up only to survey them, and then she continued to clean her claws.

Inuyasha drew the Tesusaiga as Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Koga stood and watched. Inuyasha charged at her but she just whacked him with her massive paw, sent him flying. She then stood and stalked over to the others. They stood, frozen with fear at her powerful form. She grabbed Shippo by the collar of his harori and carried him away.


	19. Nineteen

Wounded

Karappo sat Shippo down in a clearing after she had walked for an hour. He fell to the ground with a low thump. She turned from him as he rubbed his lower back. She sat in the middle of the clearing, her back facing him. She lowered her head as her tail flopped back and forth. She released a sigh from her feline nose as he stood and began to cautiously walk over to her.

"Kagome, are you ok?"

Karappo gave no indication that she would reply.

"Miroku and Sango said things, that you wanted to kill us just cause we were with Inuyasha. Is that true?"

Shippo stood in front of the giant cat that was his mother figure. His body shook in fear and anticipation to know the truth. He stared at Karappo's furry head and ears for what seemed like an eternity. Then, she moved. Her massive fore limb stretched out toward him. Before he could turn and run, her paw was around him and pulling him to her massive, muscular frame. He immediately began screaming when he was crushed between her paw and chest. Then, he stopped. He felt something cold and furry against the top of his head. He looked up to see her nuzzling him. he immediately calmed down when he felt a purr vibrate through her chest.

"_Shippo, I could never hurt you."_

Shippo looked fort he source of the voice but found none. Then he looked to Karappo, was she speaking to him telepathically like Sango said she could?

"_Yes I am Shippo. I don't feel safe in my human form." _

"Why did you take me from Sango and Miroku?"

"_I don't trust Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango can handle themselves and Inuyasha better than you can."_

"Why don't you trust Inuyasha anymore, Kagome? I thought you liked him."

"_I did once Shippo but he broke my trust. That is why I left for five years."_

"Everyone missed you Kagome, well, everyone except for Inuyasha."

"_That doesn't surprise me."_

"Sure he was worried about you but he had Kikyo to preoccupy himself with."

"_I knew it. What has Naraku done in the last five years?"_

"Nothing except piss Inuyasha off and get more jewel shards."

"_Everything pisses Inuyasha off." _

"He was on a whole new level of pissed when he saw you with SesshoMaru."

"_I know, I could smell it. I scare him so easily."_

"Why aren't you with SesshoMaru?"

"_Let's just say we had a disagreement."_

"Ok, will I get to see Miroku and Sango again?"

"_Of course, you can leave me anytime you want."_

"Then why did you really take me?"

"_You're like a son to me Shippo, I felt I needed to protect you from the idiot of the year and the Scottish wolf. Plus," _

Karappo rubbed the side of her head against Shippo's head.

"_I don't want to be alone."_

Shippo hugged Karappo's leg, since that was the only thing he was tall enough to hug. She placed her paw upon his back as she gave a feline smile. She then kneeled down to his level. Catching on, he hopped onto her back. He held on tightly as she stood to her full height and began to stalk out of the clearing. As she walked, they conversed about the last five years. Every once in a while, he would give her a hug. The traveled till around sunset, then, they stopped to make camp. After the fire went out, she laid down, with him snuggled in her fur. For the first time in a week, Karappo slept soundly.


	20. Twenty

Wounded

The night birds sang as the full moon filled the sky with light, the stars paled in comparison. The dancing flames hypnotized while the sounds of wood turning to ash calmed. The scent of burning wood filled the air as banter from a certain green toad brought SesshoMaru from his thoughts. Jaken was yet again yelling at Rin for something she as a human needed. She ran to him with the toad at her heals. He ordered Jaken to let her be. With peace restored to his little group, he returned to his thoughts.

As of lately, SesshoMaru's thoughts had been dominated by one thing, Karappo. No matter how mad he thought he was at her, he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was a complete mystery to him, that's why he couldn't forget her, or that's what he said. He would deny that he had feelings for her to the grave if he had to. The only person he would admit them to was of course, her. He missed her pale face, cold eyes, ebony hair and fierce domineer. Basically, he missed her in general.

SesshoMaru glanced over the camp site. He saw Rin sleeping against Ah-Un, Jaken sleeping next to the dying fire and Ah-Un quietly fighting over a plant. He sat against a tree, watching the fire as it died out, just like his hope. He had broken Karappo's trust, he never had a chance of getting her back. He sighed silently as he thought of how close they actually were.

As SesshoMaru thought about that, the fire finally died. A shiver ran down his spine as the chilled night air surrounded. It was at that moment he remembered that Karappo had slept in his arm one night. He would never admit it out loud but he actually felt comfortable with her sleeping against his chest. He missed the warmth her body provided. He knew that he would surly go insane in her absence.

SesshoMaru never knew that such a feeling existed. He never knew that while under its influence, in the absence of the one he desired, he would go insane. He never knew that it affected ever part of his being. He never knew that it controlled his actions and his words. He never knew love until Karappo entered his uneventful life.

SesshoMaru rested his head against the tree as he stared at the stars. He knew one thing if nothing else, that he was under the same stars as Karappo was. With that thought came a hint of warmth. Just the knowledge of knowing that they were connected in that small way, brought him a brief moment of sanity. He hadn't felt sane in one whole month, even though it felt like a life time. That was how long they were apart. One month.

SesshoMaru closed his eyes, welcoming sleep. He would gladly surrender during his moment of sanity. Images of Karappo flashed through his mind as the call of sleep came to him. He relaxed as the birds sang their night song, the crickets hummed their magical tune and thoughts of her helped him succumb to the call of sleep.


	21. Twentyone

Wounded

"Kagome?"

Karappo stood, her back facing Shippo. She sighed heavily before looking over her shoulder and through her bangs to see him while she spoke.

"Shippo, I want you to go back to Sango and Miroku for a couple of days. Naraku is still alive, I need to think on what my next move is and for that I need solitude. Do you understand?"

"Yes but, will you be ok Kagome?"

"I'll be fine Shippo, I promise."

"How will I find you?"

"I'll come to you because when I have a plan, I will inform Sango and Miroku too."

"Ok, Ja Ne Kagome."

"Ja Ne Shippo-Chan."

Karappo turned and continued to walk though the forest. She stopped when she reached her destination. She stepped up to the hot spring and tested the water. Finding it was perfect, she stripped herself of her cloths and weapons and went in. She sighed as the warm water washed away all of her worries and relaxed all her tense muscles. She laid her head against the rocks as she closed her eyes and felt sure bliss.

* * *

SesshoMaru stood upon the top of a tall oak tree, surveying the area for any possible dangers. It was past nightfall and they needed to set camp for Rin. He looked down below him to see Rin had gathered firewood and Jaken fried himself upon starting one. He rolled his eyes at the toads stupidity. He looked over the area once more. Before he could jump down to his companions below, a strong scent hit his nose.

Blood, and lots of it. Usually, SesshoMaru would pay no attention but this blood smelled familiar. He called down to Jaken, informing him to watch Rin while he was away. The toad agreed, reluctantly. He jumped from tree top to tree top, following the scent, until he came to a clearing. He dropped down to the ground just outside of the clearing and walked cautiously toward it. He pulled back the foliage to reveal a hot spring. He almost dismissed it until he saw that the water was red with blood and someone was still in it.

SesshoMaru walked over to see a woman with paler than white skin and long ebony hair. She had a Celtic symbol under her eye and the other was covered with her bangs. One of her hands was resting upon a rock and from what he could see, the wrist was slit open. He looked at the woman a moment longer before he realized who she was. Lying before him, near death, soaking in her own blood was Karappo. His eyes widened in shock. He checked for a pulse and found a faint one.

Thinking fast, SesshoMaru took off his outer harori. He pulled Karappo from the hot spring, the blood water staining her ivory skin. He then wrapped her with his harori. Once that was done, he took out his spare obi and tied it around her wrists to stop her from losing anymore blood. He took a deep breath before he picked her up and carried her, slowly walking back to his camp.

As SesshoMaru walked, he felt Karappo move in his arm and tail. Looking down, he saw she had moved toward him in an attempt to stay warm. He smirked at this until he felt her tail wrap around his. He was shocked for a moment but that soon faded when she started to shiver. He smirked again as he shifted her so she was laying against his chest.

When SesshoMaru returned to the camp, he was greeted by a happy Rin and an aggravated Jaken. Rin ran up and hugged his leg and yelled in glee. Then, a long, furry, black thing fell in front of her face. Before she had a chance to scream, Jaken covered her mouth. Both Rin and Jaken looked at their lord with questioning looks as the saw a half dead woman, in his arm, wearing his harori. He merely glared at Jaken while he asked Rin to help him.

"Who is that SesshoMaru Sama?"

"You know her as Kagome."

"Kagome-Chan!"

"Yes Rin, but you must be quiet."

"Ok, what happened to Kagome-Chan?"

"She was injured. She was near death when I found her."

SesshoMaru looked to Rin as he set Karappo down next to the fire.

"Rin, I want you to take care of Kagome when she wakes up in the morning. More than likely I will be hunting when she comes around. You need to make sure she's alright and make sure she gets plenty of water. Don't let her move too much and make sure Jaken doesn't try to help. Do you understand?"

"Yes SesshoMaru Sama, Rin understands. "

"Good, now go to bed, I'll have to wake you before I go hunting."

"Ok SesshoMaru Sama. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Rin."

SesshoMaru sat himself against the tree that was near the fire and Karappo. This moment was a dream come true, she was back with him. He thanked any god that would listen. He stared at her silhouetted form. She was still as beautiful. What he didn't understand was why would she try to kill herself? As he gazed at her, her legs turned from ivory to ebony. He watched in amazement as her cloths slowly regenerated themselves. He knew that she wouldn't be back to full strength till around noon the next day. He could suffer one more cold night. With that thought, he fell asleep.


	22. Twentytwo

Wounded

"Kagome-Chan."

Karappo opened one eye to see a blurry figure hovering over her. She closed her eye and opened it again. This time, she could see clearly. She saw Rin hovering over her. She closed her eye again when her head began to pound. She tried to roll onto her side but she couldn't. Her entire lower body was numb. As she tried again, she moved her arms and pain like never before. She bared her teeth as she continued to try. Then, she felt two small hands on her right shoulder. She opened her eye to see Rin trying to help her. When she was finally lying on her front, her face away from the sun, Rin began to talk.

"Is Kagome-Chan thirsty?"

Karappo nodded her head. Rin retrieved a container full of fresh water. Rin helped her to drink it.

"Does Kagome-Chan hurt?"

Karappo nodded her head again.

"Rin is sorry."

"Where am I?"

"Kagome-Chan is at SesshoMaru Sama's campsite with Rin!"

"Rin, please don't yell."

"Rin is sorry."

"How did I get here?"

"SesshoMaru Sama brought Kagome-Chan back last night. SesshoMaru Sama said Kagome-Chan was hurt really bad and that Rin and to take care of Kagome-Chan when Kagome-Chan woke up in the morning."

"Where is SesshoMaru?"

"SesshoMaru Sama is hunting for breakfast."

Just as Rin said that, SesshoMaru stepped into the clearing with a large deer over his shoulder. He sat the deer on the ground as Rin ran to him. She latched herself to his leg as he patted her head and asked her if anything happened. She looked up at him with a smile that melt even Naraku's vile heart and said that Kagome-Chan had woken up and was in pain. He looked to the fire pit Jaken had created last night and saw Karappo lying on her front, her head facing him with a look of pure agony. He smirked at her as he grabbed the deer. He began to cut portions for everyone. He handed Rin to pieces, on for her one for Karappo.

"Rin, I want you to mash the meat for Kagome, then mix it with some water, do you understand?"

"Yes, Rin understands SesshoMaru Sama."

Rin grabbed a flat rock and began to pound the meat while eating her own. After the meat was nice, tender and in small pieces, she placed every piece in a container of water and shook it really hard. When she found that the meat and water had mixed together, she went over to Karappo and tried to figure out how to get her to drink it without moving her much since she hurt a lot. SesshoMaru watched with a hawk's eye as Rin tried to feed the painfully immobile Karappo.

"SesshoMaru Sama?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Rin can't get Kagome-Chan to drink Kagome-Chan's breakfast."

SesshoMaru watched as Rin continued to struggle. Every time she thought she had it figured out, Karappo would yelp in pain. He smirked as Rin tried again. Rin was a smart girl, she could figure it out and if she didn't, he would step in and help. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a cat like scream. He looked to see that Rin had accidentally stepped on Karappo's tail and Karappo's face contorted in pain as tears fell down. It was then he decided to help Rin, he did think Karappo could handle anymore pain.

"Rin, you need to be careful."

"Rin is sorry SesshoMaru Sama."

"You shouldn't say sorry to me, you should say it to Kagome."

"Rin is Sorry Kagome-Chan."

The only response Rin got was a whimper of pain.

"I'll help you Rin."

"Arigato SesshoMaru Sama! Rin doesn't want to hurt Kagome-Chan anymore."

SesshoMaru wrapped his arm around Karappo's waist while he wrapped his tail around her shoulders. Then, very slowly, he lifted her up and sat her down. He put his arm behind her when she nearly fell backwards. Rin then handed her the cup. She grabbed it with a shacking hand so Rin helped. After she had drank all of the meat water, she felt better. She could move her upper body without pain but her legs were still numb, though the feeling would return soon.

Rin talked to Karappo non stop until SesshoMaru decided they should move if the were to stay on Naraku's trail. SesshoMaru picked Karappo up and placed her on AhUn's saddle with Rin. Once she was settled, SesshoMaru began walking. Jaken grumbled as he pulled AhUn's reigns and followed his lord. As they traveled, a familiar scent filled the air.

"Inuyasha."

SesshoMaru growled at the scent, knowing they were about to run in with the stupid child. Karappo, on the other hand, was some what excited. She knew that Shippo was with Inuyasha and she wanted to see him. When the Inu gang was in sight, SesshoMaru was ready to draw the Tokijin but Karappo stopped him. When Inuyasha drew the Tesusaiga, the rest stood in shock. SesshoMaru had not drawn his sword and Karappo was alive. The gang had stopped by the hot springs and found it filled with her blood, they had assumed that she had died.

Karappo smirked when she saw the shocked faces. She began to shift her weight as she tried to get off of AhUn. Rin grabbed her arm as she lowered herself to the ground. At first, she couldn't stand without having to hold onto AhUn and Rin. Then, the feeling returned to her legs and she began to wobble towards the group. Then, a large orange fur ball launched from behind Sango and collided with Karappo, causing her to fall to her knees next to Jaken. Karappo hugged the fur ball as she climbed back onto AhUn's saddle. Rin screamed with excitement at seeing Shippo.

SesshoMaru merely looked at his little brother before turning and leaving. Jaken followed, pulling AhUn along with Rin, Shippo and Karappo. As they went by, Karappo smiled at Miroku and Sango. When they smiled back, she continued to listen to the two teens talk. They traveled for the rest of the day. When night fell, they set camp. Shippo helping his still weak foster mother get settled. Rin got fire wood while Jaken tried to start one without setting himself on fire. Of course, he failed. Everyone laughed as he ran around screaming 'I'm on fire!' SesshoMaru scouted the area to make sure it was safe. Once the fire went out and everyone went to sleep.


	23. Twentythree

Wounded

Grey clouds covered the noon day sky. A cold chill filled the air. The distant call of thunder was barely heard as the small group of travelers stopped for lunch. A small smile appeared upon Karappo's face as she leaned against a tree and watched Shippo and Rin in the field. The teens were playing a small game of tag, considering there were only two of them. She watched as Rin chased Shippo but tagged Jaken instead. The toad waved his staff in the air as Rin ran from him laughing. Karappo merely looked the toad in the eye and he immediately began to run after the two. One of her fangs popped out when she smirked as she watched the toad helplessly try to catch them.

Karappo one hand on the back of her neck and began to rub it. She needed a neck rub, badly. She never knew that watching two teens and a toad could be so painful. She sighed heavily as she remembered the night before. Just getting Shippo and Rin to settle down was a task no one could do without killing something. That was what she did earlier that morning. She went and hunted for breakfast. After they ate, Shippo and Rin began running around like crazy. But, she was too tired and too many of her muscles were knotted to chase them, so she left it to Jaken. She sighed once again when she remembered that SesshoMaru wouldn't be back until the next day. He had left yesterday around noon with only the explanation that he needed to check something. She silently growled at him. Boy, was he in for a talk when he returned.

As Karappo rubbed her neck, she felt another hand rub her shoulder. She relaxed instantly as who ever was behind her massassed her knotted muscles. She fought the urge to purr as they rid her of all her stresses. She nearly fell asleep while they massassed her. Then, they stopped.

"You're welcome."

Karappo shot straight in the air, latching herself to a tree branch. As she jumped, she let out a scream that sounded like some one was strangling a house cat. Her whole body shook, her eyes wide, her claws firmly planted in the wood. After a moment, she looked down to see who had scared one of her nine lives out of her. She hissed when she saw none other than SesshoMaru standing below her. He looked up at her with what seemed to be amusement. That made her angrier. She unwound her tail from the branch and removed her claws as she prepared to jump down and give him a piece of her mind.

SesshoMaru watched in pure amusement as Karappo dropped from the tree and looked at him. He would have laughed if he wanted too when he saw her face. A look of pure, unrestrained anger was upon it. She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her. He grabbed the top of her head and turned it so she was looking at the field. All hr anger was forgotten when she saw Rin and Shippo beating the crap out of Jaken while Shippo showed off his fox tricks.

"We are leaving."

Karappo turned back to SesshoMaru.

"Where are we going and why?"

"We are going back to my palace."

"Why?"

"That is none of your concern. All you need to worry about is getting the children to stop playing to we can leave."

"Fine."

Karappo pouted as she turned back to the field.

"Rin, Shippo! Stop beating up Jaken! We're leaving!"

"Ok!"

"Ok!"

"Thank Kami."

With that, the small group began their not so long walk to the Western Palace.


	24. Twentyfour

Wounded

Karappo stared at the moon through the silk curtains that adorned the windows of her room. She sat in silence as the shadows around her provided her with the warmth she desired. If you were to look closely enough, you could see the shadows moving, ever so slowly, toward her. She sat, unmoving, upon the edge of her bed. She was adorned with a black sleeping kimono. Her hair was pulled back into a long French braid that pooled in a circle formation like a snake upon the bed. When her head shot up, she shadows that had gathered around her and that were crawling toward her scattered back to where they had originally been. The torches that were posted in each corner of the room suddenly lit themselves as she stood and walked over to the full length mirror.

Before gazing into the mirror, Karappo scanned the room she was aloud to occupy. It was a very large room with a queen sized bed in the middle. The walls were black. The floor was covered with a rug that was the color of freshly spilt blood. The curtains were also black. The sheets that adorned her bed where crimson, the pillows and the blanket were black. Her hand caressed the blanket, it was made from velvet. So soft to the touch. Just like SesshoMaru's Boa. She shook her head and returned her gaze to the mirror when that thought entered her head.

Karappo almost didn't recognize herself. Her bangs, which usually covered half of her face, were now split down the middle allowing anyone to gaze at both of her black eyes. Her bangs also trailed down farther. Instead of ending under her chin, the ends rested around her stomach. She shook her head back and forth. She watched as the braid flew through the air like a black whip. She smirked when it came to rest over her shoulder. Her hands gripped her sleeping kimono in amazement. It felt like silk but was warm like wool. She looked at her form. The kimono clung to every one of her curves but fanned out around her knees. She liked the black color as the obi was a beautiful silver and acid green. Her three colors.

Knock, knock, knock.

Karappo quickly stopped admiring herself when some one knocked upon the shoji door. She quickly put out the torches and quietly walked toward the door. She grasped the wood without a sound as she opened the door a crack to see who had disturbed her.

* * *

The rustling of papers was all that could be heard next to angered grumbling. SesshoMaru sat at his desk, surrounded by nothing but papers that he needed to sign. He growled to himself as the stack of papers seemed to get bigger. He sighed as he continued to sign. After about an hour and one severely cramped hand later, he was done. He placed his feather pen down as he tried desperately to ignore the pain in his hand. He leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed, facing the ceiling. He released another sigh as he opened his eyes once again and looked out the tall picture window. He stared at the moon in envy. It didn't have to do paperwork to keep its position.

SesshoMaru leaned his head against his hand in boredom. He closed his eyes again as he thought of something else to do until dawn since he didn't need to sleep that night. As he continued to think, the shuffling of feet echoed through the hall. He looked to the large double doors as one opened. The door closed and Jaken stepped toward the desk. The toad grabbed a pile of papers and began to turn and leave. He looked out the window again, it was then an idea dawned on him. He ordered Jaken to put the papers back and do a job for him.

* * *

"What do you want?"

"Milord wishes that you join him for a walk in the gardens."

Karappo's eyes narrowed upon hearing that.

"Well, you tell SesshoMaru if he wants me to do anything, he can ask me himself."

With that said, Karappo shut the door and returned to the mirror. As the torches lit themselves again, she looked to her balcony. It was then she realized that she had been in his palace for almost a week and she hadn't left her room. She turned back to the mirror with a smirk. She could imagine SesshoMaru's anger when the toad told him what he said. She could see him stomping down the halls to her door. She could even see the pure aggravation upon his face as he demanded her to join him. She heard a knock upon her door as she finished that thought.

* * *

"What did she say?"

"Well milord, she said if you want her to anything, you can ask her yourself."

SesshoMaru growled at what she had said.

"Take care of the papers. I'll return sometime later."

SesshoMaru walked down the long, dark halls of his palace with only one thing on his mind, Karappo. He couldn't believe that she had said that. She was a guest here, he could throw her out. But he wouldn't because that would break the trust he was rebuilding. He sighed heavily as he tried to eliminate all his anger educed thoughts. He slowed his pace as he neared Karappo's door. Her room was the one next to his. He stood before the shoji door a moment, trying to see if she was awake or not. When he heard her grumble then let out what seemed to be a laugh disguised as a sigh, he knocked upon the door.

The door opened a crack but enough for SesshoMaru to see at least half of Karappo's face. She looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and excitement in her eye. They stayed silent for what seemed like eternity, neither moving. After a moment, she sighed and looked at him again with her usual sad expression. It was then that he chose to speak.

"I wish for you to join me in the gardens for a walk to pass the time. Will you?"

Karappo closed her eye a moment and let out a staggered sigh.

"I'll be out in a moment."

"Meet me in the gardens under your balcony."

"Fine."


	25. Twentyfive

Wounded

The full moon shown brightly in the sky as it rose above the horizon. A small breeze flowed through the garden, bringing with it the smell of flowers. The breeze did little to disturb the dark figure that sat upon the stone bench. Karappo sat there in silence as she did every night for the past few weeks. She had grown used to walking with SesshoMaru in the middle of the night. She sat in silence, waiting for some one who wasn't coming. Even though he had left several days ago to meet with another lord, she still sat and waited for him so they could walk together. She just couldn't sleep without walking. She released a heavy sigh as the tears began to fall. She felt so alone. She fiddled with her braid as she continued to cry.

Suddenly, Karappo felt a hand upon her shoulder. She looked up in shock to see SesshoMaru standing behind her. His gaze became full of concern when he saw her tears. He lifted his hand from her shoulder to her face and wiped the tears away. Then, he sat next to her upon the bench. He released a sigh as he watched her fiddle with her hair. He placed his hand back on her shoulder when her eyes began to water again.

"You lied to me."

"How did I lie to you?"

"You said you would be back yesterday. You're late."

"I'm sorry but I hope this will make it better."

Karappo turned her head when he said that. She watched as SesshoMaru pulled out a rose from his sleeve. And not just any rose. A black, thorn less rose. She gasped in aw at the flower. It must have taken him and eternity to find it. He smirked at her expression as he placed half of her bangs and the rose behind her right ear.

"Arigato."

"I took me half a day of searching to find the perfect one. I hope you can forgive me."

Karappo nodded her head as she felt the back of SesshoMaru's hand trail across her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. He then cupped her face in his hand and marveled at how soft her skin was. He noted that she seemed to glow in the light of the full moon. He also noticed how relaxed she was. Her face made you think she was asleep but he knew better. As he held her face, his thumb trailed under her lips. She sighed at the action.

"Your skin is so soft, like silk. And so white, like the snow."

She only sighed in response.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Karappo opened her eyes and stared at SesshoMaru the moment the word 'Beautiful' came out of his mouth. She then turned her head away form him, her bangs falling to cover her face. She felt embarrassed and ashamed at the same time. He placed his hand upon her shoulder when she turned. He didn't understand why. He assumed she would have appreciated the compliment since no other woman had ever been called beautiful by him.

"Why do you turn when I compliment you?"

Karappo slowly turned her head toward him.

"No one has ever called me beautiful before."

"Well you are. You can trust my word, I never lie."

Karappo smiled at the statement.

"Are you smiling?"

"No. I don't smile."

"I think you were."

"No I was not."

"Yes you were I saw it."

"No I wasn't."

Karappo stood and began to run, a smile planted firmly on her face.

"Yes you were."

SesshoMaru stood and followed. He chased her all through the gardens. He was amazed at how fast she could run, he could barely keep up with her. After about an hour, he caught her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her against his heaving chest. She bent her head forward in order to try and escape his grasp and catch her breath at the same time but his arm was like a steel bar, it didn't budge. After he caught his breath, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I win, what's my prize?"

Karappo tried to laugh but coughed instead.

"If you would let me turn around, I'll give you your prize."

SesshoMaru's grip upon Karappo's waist loosened enough for her to turn around. She lifted her head to gaze into his eyes. She reached up and grasped his face with her hands and forced him down for a kiss. After his shock wore off, he tightened his grip on her waist, forcing her body to press flush against his. She wrapped her warms around his neck. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, asking her for entrance. After a moment, she granted it. He explored her cavern with his long tongue while trying to get hers to explore his. After the battle of tongues was one, he gently nipped her bottom lip with his lethal fangs. When he did so, a soft moan erupted form her throat.

Leaving Karappo's mouth, SesshoMaru trailed kisses and nips down her jaw line then back up to her ear. He licked the shell of her ear with his tongue while she moaned her pleasure to him. He then took her earlobe in between his fangs and tugged on it. He felt her heart beat begin to race as he released her ear and returned to her jaw line. He continued kissing and nipping down her jaw and her neck. She leaned her head to the side, her eyes half lidded. He was about to remove the shoulder of her kimono when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He looked into her eyes and saw the slightest hint of tears.

"I can't. I'm sorry.'

"It's alright. I understand."

Karappo smiled when SesshoMaru said he understood. She had been through too much, she wasn't ready to giver herself to anyone else yet. She felt bad for stopping him when she saw the sadness in his eyes. She placed a hand on the side of his face to catch his attention. She cupped his face when his eyes met hers.

"I can't. I'm not ready. But I don't mind kissing."

SesshoMaru's eyes lightened up when he heard Karappo say that. He captured her lips once again, but with a smirk upon his face. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity until they broke for air and to return to the palace. They walked side by side. His arm around her waist and her head upon his shoulder. She was very tired. He walked her to her room. They said goodnight to each other but before he could turn to leave, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she disappeared into her room. He too retired to his room. He feel asleep with a smile upon his face.


	26. Twentysix

AN

This is just a filler chapter! It was written to explain the next chapter. If you don't like it, tough! It's my birthday and I'm taking a break! So shut up!

Ja Ne

* * *

Wounded

SesshoMaru sat in the confines of his study. The chair creaked when he shifted his weight. He stared angrily at the document before him. It was a letter from the neighboring lords. A reminder that he was to host the lords ball that year. He hated the balls, he always had to bring some random whore of a lady with him just to attend. And if he didn't attend, he would lose his land. He silently growled to himself as he ordered Jaken to prepare for the event. It was less than a week away. After Jaken left, he sat in silence until a knock came from the door.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me SesshoMaru?"

"Yes, I need to ask you something."

"Well, what is it?"

"Karappo, would you be my escort for the lords ball?"

"I guess but do I have to act all happy and stuff?"

"No, I never do."

"Ok, then yes I would be ok with being your escort."

"I owe you one."

"Why?"

"If you hadn't said yes, I would have been stuck with a whore of a princess."

"That's not very good."

"No. it's not."

"When is the ball?"

"In five days. After the ball we will leave to kill Naraku and Inuyasha."

"That's good. Who all will be there?"

"The other lords. Lord Nenpai of the North and his wife, Lord Fuukieiga of the East and his escort, Lord Koga of the South and whom ever he brings along."

"If Koga's there, then he'll bring who ever he is traveling with."

"Are you saying..?"

"Yes, Inuyasha and my friends will be there!"

"That's not good."

"No kidding! What will I do? Inuyasha will probably try to kill me!"

"Killing is not aloud at the ball, only fighting."

"Inuyasha doesn't follow the rules."

"I am aware of that, that is why I doubled the guard. If he moves toward you, they will stop him."

"Good, I don't want to fight him. He's too childish."

"I agree."

"I'm going to go back to my room now."

"Fine."

"Goodnight SesshoMaru."

"Goodnight Karappo."


	27. Twentyseven

AN

I just wanted to tell everyone what I got for my B-day. Here's the list,

1. A Boom Box

2. My Chemical Romance: Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge (My brother performed with them!)

3. A SesshoMaru Sama T-Shirt

4. A SesshoMaru Sama Action Figure

5. A lot of DBZ Mangas

6. A Ruby Ring

Ja Ne

Wounded

SesshoMaru sighed as he watched Lord Nenpai and his wife walk through the curtain and down the stairwell. He smirked when the old demon nearly tripped over his own feet. He laughed as he watched the two shakily walk into the crowd. They were the oldest demons there yet they insisted that they were still young. He had always thought of Nenpai as a second father to him. He was wise and had a heart of gold. He was one of the few demons who actually liked humans. That was one thing he admired about the old fool, he didn't have any pride for himself, only his lands. He continued to stare as the curtains closed. He and Karappo were next and last to be announced since he was the host. He only wished she would hurry.

"How do I look?"

SesshoMaru turned and stared in aw at Karappo. She was more beautiful than they great Aphrodite of Greek legend. The gown she had picked fit her form perfectly. The black fabric stuck to her curves. The long sleeves connected to her hand with a loop that was placed around her middle finger while the rest fanned out. The designs upon the top were perfect. A vine of black roses outlined by shimmering silver. The skirt was layered. Each layer longer then the one on top of it. She wore a black and silver sash around her waist, were the top met the skirt, the same floral design upon it. Her hair shimmered brightly in the dim light. It was pulled back into a low ponytail at the top of her neck and fanned out down her back. The ribbon holding her hair was silver. Her bangs went straight but past her chin, they were curled. Her face glowed, matching her attire.

"Perfect, but you're missing one thing."

SesshoMaru reached into his sleeve and pulled out another thorn less black rose. He set it in the curls of her bangs next to her right ear than pulled both back behind it. He then cupped her face with his hand. They stood that way for what seemed like an eternity, staring into each others eyes. They began to lean forward but were stopped when the guard said that the crowd was ready. He sighed as he grabbed her hand with his and turned to the curtain. It was then that she noticed that he wasn't dressed in his usual attire. He had no swords upon him and his battle armor was gone. Instead of red markings upon his cloths, they were black. His obi had changed too. Instead of yellow and blue it was black and white, more white than black. Both sighed heavily as the curtain opened and the guard announced who they were.

"Now presenting the host of the ball. Lord SesshoMaru and his escort, Lady Karappo."

Silence fell over the crowd as SesshoMaru and Karappo began their decent. Rumors had spread about how beautiful his escort was and all were eager to see if it was true. No one breathed when the shadows released their hold upon her. Every male gasped when she stepped into the light. The rumors were wrong. She was gorgeous. He glanced around the crowd with anger in his eyes. He tightened his hold upon her hand as they reached the floor. He released a silent growl that discouraged every male in the room.

"Continue."

The noise returned. Everyone was speaking of the woman with their host. As they walked through the crowd, they were greeted by many different lords, all of which were scared away by SesshoMaru. They stopped in the center of the room, silently watching everyone around them. He tightened his grip upon Karappo's hand when he noticed Lord Fuukieiga approaching.

"Greetings SesshoMaru, long time no see."

"What do you want Fuukieiga?"

"I merely wanted to say hi and introduce myself to your lovely escort."

"Leave us, you arrogance is not tolerated here."

"I was merely…"

"Now."

"Fine, I'll go."

They both stared as Fuukieiga walked away. They were then approached by another lord.

"Hello again SesshoMaru."

"Hello Nenpai, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes I'm just fine. I just saw Fuukieiga and wondered if he was giving you trouble."

"Yes, as always, he was."

"He's a stupid falcon. Doesn't know when he's not wanted. His father had more control than he does."

"I agree."

"And who may I ask is the beautiful young woman standing beside you?"

"Oh yes, Nenpai this is Karappo."

Nenpai grasped Karappo's hand with his shaking, wrinkled one.

"It is a pleasure it meet you my dear."

Nenpai kissed the back of her hand like a kindly old gentleman.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"If my wife knew where I was, I would be dead."

"She doesn't like you near young women?"

"No, she doesn't like me wondering around by myself. She thinks I could get lost, that I'm too old."

"You are old Nenpai. You're the oldest one here."

"I know but she doesn't have to emphasize it."

Just then, an elderly woman approached Nenpai.

"There you are! I have been looking all over for you!"

"Greetings Lady Aigo."

"And greetings to you SesshoMaru. Has my husband been behaving himself?"

"Yes, he has been a good old bear."

"Good, I was worried sick about you! I nearly had a heart attack!"

"It's not my fault you walk so slow!"

As the couple argued, SesshoMaru and Karappo stood and watched. After the argument was over, the four conversed amongst themselves, unaware that someone was coming toward them with death on his mind. As the red clad figure got closer, Karappo prepared herself to fight. The claws on her right hand slowly lengthened themselves to their full length, their silver color unseen by anyone. She felt the presence stalk closer, her right arm tensing. She stayed perfectly calm, never letting out that she was about to attack some one. Soon the presence was behind her, their claws ready to slice her open. When they were in arms length, she struck. Without even turning around, she stabbed him in the chest with her five claws. They were so deep, only her fingers were showing.

Karappo turned her head to see none other than Inuyasha behind her. He looked at her with anger in his golden eyes. He stood, frozen, as the crowd grew silent. Everyone watched, all wondering what she would do next. After a moment, she removed her six inch claws from his body and watched as he staggered backwards, one arm over his chest. She held her claws in front of her face as he rushed at her with his. She ducked under his arm and slashed his side. After, they stood, staring at each other. She then held her claws up again, this time, they shimmered. Her acidic poison flowing freely over their surface.

"I tire of your childish games Inuyasha. You will not live this time."

Karappo then held out a vile full of the antidote for her poison. Inuyasha stared in shock as he began to search his harori for the vile.

"I can't have you surviving now could I? I think I'll keep this."

Karappo tossed the vile to SesshoMaru. He caught it and placed it in his sleeve.

"Damn you!"

Inuyasha charged at her, his claws ready. Karappo side stepped him and slashed his back with her poisoned claws. Everyone looked on in horror at the four identical slashes upon his back. Each outlined by a glob of silver liquid. His face contorted in pain as the liquid flowed into the wounds and into his blood. His body was on fire, his blood was lava in his veins. He charged her again, his right arm raised ready to strike. She ducked under his arm and slammed her poison drenched claws into his abdomen. As she smirked, she felt something piercing her left shoulder. She looked to see his claws had grazed her skin. She pulled her claws out almost all the way, then she slammed them in harder than before, the tips burst out his back.

Inuyasha's breathing became uneven, his arm falling away from Karappo's shoulder. She then healed the scratches and repaired the fabric as blood began to spill from his mouth, pouring onto the floor. His body became limp, only supported by her claws. His eyes turned from gold to dull silver as she pushed him off of her. She flicked her hand sent what little poison remained to the ground. She then retracted her claws and walked back to SesshoMaru.

* * *

SesshoMaru and Karappo walked down the dark hall, his arm around her waist and her head upon his shoulder. They were both exhausted. After the fight with Inuyasha, they weren't left alone. After everyone had left, they shared one last drink before departing themselves. They were currently on their way to her room. Once they reached the black door, they shared a kiss goodnight. As she turned to enter her room, he placed his hand upon her shoulder. She turned to face him as he spoke.

"I'm amazed at what you did earlier. I didn't know you could fight like that."

"There are many things you don't know about me."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making this evening perfect."

SesshoMaru then leaned forward and captured Karappo's black lips in a passionate kiss. His arm wrapped around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck. As their tongues battled for dominance, neither noticed they were moving. Soon, he had her pinned against the wall. He body completely engulfing hers as he trailed kisses from her ear to her jaw line. Her pale hands grasped his harori as he nipped at her neck. A moan escaped her mouth, encouraging him to go further. He slid the shoulder of her gown down to gain access to her silky shoulder. He continued to kiss, removing the other shoulder. That was when he felt her hand cup his face, bringing it up to hers. She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"I'm not ready yet."

"I understand."

SesshoMaru stroked her face as she replaced the shoulders of her gown. She then looked into his eyes and pulled him down for another kiss, this one more gentle than frenzied like the one before it. They stood there, locked in each others arms, sharing a kiss that would make cupid green with envy. When they broke for air, she gave him a peck on the lips as she walked into her room to rest for the night. He watched as the door closed silently. Then, he walked to his room. He laid in his bed, thinking. Thinking about how long it would take for her to feel comfortable around him in that way. How long it would take for all her previous pain to leave her. How long it would take her to notice he cared. He continued to wonder as he drifted off to sleep.


	28. Twentyeight

Wounded

Silence. Nothing but death. The black trees were all bare. The grey dirt was covered with the bones of once living animals. The air was filled with the scent of death and miasma. The purple air clouded their eyes. The two demons continued to climb the hill of death, and beyond that to the mountain where Naraku was. They covered their mouths when the miasma became thicker. A slight breeze flew over the hill, blowing the ashes of the forest around them. After about another hour of walking, they reached the mountain and began climbing.

Fierce winds bombarded the two demons as they climbed. Soon, they began to grow short of breath, the air becoming thin the farther up they climbed. The air also grew colder the higher they went but they continued on. They knew Naraku was at the peak of the mountain, his barrier could clearly be seen. It rested on the small plateau near the peak. Naraku obviously thought that the weather extremes and the lack of air would keep his enemies at bay but he was wrong. He was fatally wrong.

They continued to climb, even when the rocks disappeared, covered by snow and ice. They dug through the freezing cold snow with their bare hands, searching for anything to pull them forward. Karappo's hand slipped, the rock she had grabbed was covered with ice. She then began to fall, a fading black dot against the white snow. SesshoMaru caught her with his tail and pulled her back to him. He told her to hang on to him. He would carry her to the top. She gave him as frozen smile as she latched her arms, legs and tail to his muscular frame, falling unconscious from exhaustion, lack of air and the cold.

SesshoMaru wrapped his tail around Karappo's shivering body as he continued to climb. He knew he had to make it, if not for him, for her. She deserved to get revenge for what Naraku had done to her. She deserved to see this journey to the end. She needed to complete the jewel and destroy it. He, on the other hand, was merely there to make sure she reached the top. To make sure she survived the climb. Even if he died, he would make sure she lived to see Naraku die.

SesshoMaru climbed for a few more hours until he reached the plateau. He hoisted himself and Karappo on to the snow covered ground. He placed her in the snow. It was then he noticed that she was half frozen. Thinking quickly, he wrapped her body in his tail and carried her to the barrier only to find it destroyed. He thought a moment, trying to figure out who could have done it since Inuyasha was dead. Then, he felt her shift. He looked down to see her looking back at him. He removed his tail and helped her to stand. They stood in shock together, both trying to solve the mystery. They both snapped out of their thoughts when they heard an explosion come from the dark palace. They looked to each other before they ran into the court yard and joined the battle already in progress.


	29. Twentynine

AN

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I suck at writing fight scenes so bare with me if it's crappy. Another reason I haven't updated is because I've been writing some songfics. I've been getting back into the usual, failure, songfics I'm not famous for. Cuz after Wounded, I don't think I'll have another hit story. So I need to get used to not many reviews and flames again. I'm going to try and finish my story Untitled but I'm not sure I can. Not many people like my OG stories. Wounded is the first non songfic story that was a huge hit. I'm sorry but I don't think you'll see anything but songfics from now on. After all, I am the queen of songfics. So, if you liked Wounded, please read my other stories and my upcoming ones. You'll probably be the only ones who do. Thanks for your support.

Ja Ne

* * *

Wounded

Kaboom! Every one was blown into the walls by that last attack. They were getting nowhere. Naraku was too powerful. The vile hanyou laughed at them. They all stood and tired again. Sango threw her boomerang, Miroku tried his sutras, SesshoMaru with Tokijin and Karappo with her katana's. Yet again, the assault failed. Yet they kept trying. Suddenly, the wind scar ripped through Naraku's torso. His body parts feel and began to regenerate while SesshoMaru stared in shock. Inuyasha was alive. Karappo merely huffed as she placed her katana's back and pulled out her staff.

Karappo charged at the still regenerating Naraku and proceeded to hit him with her staff. Everyone watched as Naraku yelled in agony as the staff burned his flesh. Everyone took that as a cue to attack him as well. Naraku managed to knock Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and SesshoMaru away from him but Karappo was still bashing him. He then knocked her staff out of her hands. It landed with a crack. The orb of the staff was cracked in the center. It then returned to its necklace size and returned to Karappo's neck. Naraku then knocked Karappo to the wall.

Karappo pushed the rocks off of her. Everyone else was fighting Naraku once again. Karappo stood and began to transform. Her claws, fangs and tail lengthening. Her eyes turned acid green. Her pupils became slits in her eyes. Her ears changed shape. Her skin began to peel away, revealing ebony fur. Her face lengthened into a muzzle, whiskers popping out of her flesh. With a small explosion, she had changed into a giant panther. She growled and charged at Naraku. She planted her poisoned claws in his flesh, causing him to scream. He then wrapped a tentacle around her torso and sent her flying into another wall. She let out a roar of pain as the entire wall fell on top of her. When her head was hit, she was silenced. Soon, she was buried under the rubble.

Naraku struck the distracted fighters, causing the battle to continue. Strike after strike, blow after blow. The bloodshed was great. None of the fighters were unscathed. Naraku, on the other hand, only had a few burn marks from Karappo's staff. But those were quickly fading. Naraku quickly incapacitated Miroku and Sango. He used the wind tunnel that the monk had. He made it bigger causing both the monk and the demon slayer to be sucked in. This left only Inuyasha, SesshoMaru and an unconscious Karappo to defeat Naraku. Both Inuyasha and SesshoMaru knew that they wouldn't survive the battle.

Suddenly, there was a grand explosion. Rubble and debris was thrown everywhere. Everyone left watched as the smoke and dust cleared to reveal Karappo. She stood hunched over. Black flames had engulfed her body. Her eyes were glowing acid green, she had no pupils. Her fangs and claws were at their full lengths. Her face was covered with Celtic designs. Her breathing was ragged. Her eyes scanned the three figures before her. Then, she let out an inhuman chuckle.

"So, did I miss anything important?"

The voice that came from Karappo's mouth wasn't hers. It was deep and raspy. It sounded like the voice of a mass murderer. She chuckled as she continued to stare at them. She flexed her claws and licked her fangs. Both Inuyasha and SesshoMaru knew that the person before them wasn't Karappo. Neither wanted to ask the question. But in the end, it was Inuyasha who did.

"Who are you?"

She laughed. The sound sent chills up everyone, including Naraku's, spine.

"I am the real Karappo, I am the demon Kagome absorbed. She took my name in order to complete her transformation. I was once the greatest murderer in Japan. Until she captured me. Now I am stuck here. At least I get to have a little fun. Unlike her, I can control all this dormant power. But I won't let it lose, she will. I want to get my revenge against her, I want to hear her scream herself to death while she destroys all of you."

She laughed as she let the Karappo they all knew take control. Once she was back, she began to scream, the flames that had engulfed her body became solid and began attacking. One went past Inuyasha, he dodged it but another got him, hitting him. He fell out of the air and impaled himself on a metal rod, the rod going right through his heart. Blood poured from his mouth as his eyes glazed over and his body began sliding down the rod, his heart still planted at the top. Naraku was stabbed with about 20 of the strange things. Blood poured from each wound and his mouth as the last one went into his throat and ripped out his portion of the jewel as well as his entire neck. When all the things removed themselves, Naraku exploded.

SesshoMaru stood still, every one of the things that went near him always avoided him. He began to wonder if Karappo still had some conscious control of the strange appendages. It was then he felt one graze the stub of his arm and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. All the things returned to Karappo when everyone was no longer alive or able to fight. She collapsed on to the bloodstained ground as the last appendage, the one with the rest of the jewel, returned and then, the two halves of the jewel fused together. It was over, they had won.


	30. Thirty

Wounded

Karappo grunted as she opened her eyes. She grunted again when she tried to raise her upper body of the bloodstained ground. She was in severe pain. Her entire body hurt even while it was motionless. She supported herself on her elbows as she tried to remember what had happened. The last thing she could remember was when Naraku had hurled her into the wall and it fell on top of her. She placed her head in her bloody hands and tried to think harder. After a moment, she decided to look around.

The first think Karappo saw was the remains of Naraku, the pieces were scattered all over the place. She then turned her gaze to the large crater from when Sango and Miroku were sucked into the wind tunnel. She hoped that they were happy in the after life. Especially since Miroku was with his father and Sango was with her brother. Her gaze then traveled to the impaled Inuyasha. She noticed his heart stuck at the top of the rod he was impaled on and nearly barfed. She then saw SesshoMaru laying face down on the ground. From what she could see, he wasn't breathing.

Panicking, Karappo tried to stand. It hurt a lot but she ignored the pain. Once she was standing, she began to wobble over to SesshoMaru. She fell face first onto the ground when she was about one meter from him. She stood again and painfully ran over to his body. She collapsed on her knees next to him. She grasped his shoulders and gently turned him over. Her eyes began to tear up as she gazed at his blood covered face. She stroked his cheek. She pulled him to rest upon her lap. She stroked his hair as her tears fell. Each landed upon his face.

SesshoMaru opened his eyes to see Karappo crying over him. After a moment, he sat up and wiped her tears away with his thumb. She looked at him with a mixture of happiness and shock. He cupped her face in the palm of his hand. She placed a hand upon his. They leaned toward each other until their lips sealed together. It was a gentle kiss. As they kissed, he wrapped his ARMS around her waist. It was then she broke the kiss and stared at him with pure shock.

"What is it Karappo?"

"You have two arms."

"What do you mean? I only have one."

Karappo placed a hand upon SesshoMaru's once missing left arm. He looked at it in shock. He bent and flexed the new appendage. He then looked to her. They both had questioning looks upon their faces. It was then he remembered that one of the tentacle things that had erupted from her body had grazed the stub of his left shoulder and then knocked him out. This must have been what it had done. She really did have some control, no matter how small the amount. She had healed him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For healing me."

SesshoMaru then stood. Karappo tried to but collapsed from pain. He bent down, and with his new arm, hosted her up and carried her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell asleep against his muscular form. He smirked at this. He stroked her skin with his tail, causing her to giggle. He did it again. She giggled again. A wicked smile appeared upon his face, she was ticklish!

'_I will have to use this against her in the future.'_

After about a day of walking, they arrived at the palace of the moon. SesshoMaru carried Karappo to her room and laid her in the bed. He watched her during that night, considering they had gotten back at midnight. In the morning, he bathed, changed and went to breakfast with Shippo, Rin and Jaken. The conversation went as such.

"SesshoMaru Sama! You have returned!"

"Greetings Lord SesshoMaru!"

"Where's Kagome?"

"Good morning every one. Yes Rin I have returned and Shippo, Kagome is resting."

"Ok, will she be awake later on?"

"I don't know."

"Is Kagome-Chan ok SesshoMaru Sama?"

"I'm pretty sure she's fine Rin."

"Mi lord! You have your arm back!"

"Yes I know Jaken."

"Yeah! SesshoMaru Sama is fully healed!"

"Did Kagome do that?"

"Yes Shippo she did."

"Why?"

"You'll have to ask her when she wakes up."

"Ok."

"Jaken was mean to Rin and Shippo while SesshoMaru Sama and Kagome-Chan were away!"

"He was, he hit Rin with his staff and yelled at me. So I set him on fire with my foxfire!"

"It was funny SesshoMaru Sama! Jaken was running around screaming, I'm on fire again!"

"I'm sure it was Rin, I'm sure it was."

"I did not think it was funny."

"That's because you were the one on fire Jaken."

"I know milord but it still wasn't funny."

After breakfast, Shippo checked on Karappo. Then, he and Rin went out into the gardens. SesshoMaru went to his office for some privacy. He had a lot of things to think about. He was pacing the room when he heard laughter outside. He pulled back the wine colored curtain to see a 13yr old Rin and a 14yr old Shippo sitting under the sakura tree. They were laughing while Rin picked flowers. He watched as the two talked. He continued to watch them when Rin did something neither him nor Shippo expected. She turned and kissed the fox. She then got up and ran to the palace. He chuckled as Shippo sat there stunned with a blush upon his face. After a moment, he got up and followed Rin.

'_Good choice Rin, a very good choice. I greatly approve.'_


	31. Thirtyone

A/N

I have found that some people either don't pay attention or they have the memory span of a rodent. For those of you who have not read chapter 16, Karappo freed Kagura. I'm not telling you how you morons, you can figure that out yourselves. And FYI, in my story, Kohaku is dead. His jewel shard is in the jewel as well as Koga's making it totally complete. Many of you were also saying that is was cute to have Shippo and Rin get together. It's not cute, it's smart. I don't do cute! Learn the difference.

Ja Ne

P.S.

To the reviewer named Hentai-Guy,

Before you post that picture that you said you would draw, email it to me. I want to make sure it some what matches what Karappo looks like in my mind and my sketch book. So (sticks tongue out at you!) I will be waiting.

Wounded

The full moon shined brightly in the clear night sky. The wind blew through the trees creating beautiful music. The wide array of flowers danced to the silent beat. The wind blew through the open balcony doors and disturbed the black curtains. It continued into the dark room, shuffling papers and such. It then fingered through tresses of black hair. The soft locks tickled the skin of their owner, waking her. Karappo shivered as she was awoken from her pain induced sleep. She sat up slowly, her head hurt badly. She looked at the room around her and realized she was back at SesshoMaru's palace. She got off of her black bed and finally noticed that she was still dressed in her blood stained cloths. She went to the closet and got out a black kimono. She quickly changed then went over to the open balcony door to close it when she spotted some one in the garden below.

SesshoMaru stood in silence, letting the world pass him by. He gazed at the full moon shining over him. A breeze flew passed him, only disturbing his long silver locks. He fingered a rose in his newly regenerated hand. He held the thorn less stem with the utmost care. Not wanting to damage the rare flower. As he stared at the moon and held the rose, he thought back to what had happened during that day. Karappo had killed Naraku and Inuyasha, regenerated his arm and cried for him when she thought him dead. He had carried her when she could not move herself. He watched her while she slept. He had learned that Rin was infatuated with the young fox and that he returned her feelings. His world was changing, very quickly. He had nothing to hold onto, to stay the same, in this great change. He then felt a presence behind him.

SesshoMaru turned to see Karappo standing behind him. She was wearing a black kimono. Her hair hung loose down her back and her bangs trailed down to her stomach. She stared at him with her solid black eyes. He turned away from her and stared at the moon again. What could he say to her? He knew she cared about him and that he felt the same way. He admitted to himself that he loved her but how could he look at her knowing that? He prayed that she would speak first but it was then a question popped into his mind. With out turning to face her, he asked it.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Anything I guess."

"If I remember correctly, you wanted to die after you killed Naraku and Inuyasha."

"I did."

"Do you still?"

"I don't want to die but I don't want to go home either."

"Then you don't have too. You can stay here as long as you like. And if you do leave, remember you will always have a place here to stay."

"That was sweet SesshoMaru. I think I will stay awhile until I decide what I'm going to do."

They stayed silent, neither speaking nor moving. Then, SesshoMaru turned to Karappo and grabbed her hands. She froze when he touched her. He then placed the rose he had been holding within her white hands. He closed her hands around it and began to walk to the palace. She opened her hands to see a thorn less red rose. She held it in her hands and stared at its beauty. She knew what a red rose meant. It meant love. She felt her eyes burn with tears. SesshoMaru loved her. Why else would he give her a red rose? She held the rose in her hand as she ran after him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For your love."

Karappo then wrapped her arms around SesshoMaru and kissed him. After his shock wore off, he kissed her back. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other held the back of her head. When she tried to breathe, he tightened his grip upon her and pulled her small frame flush against his muscular frame. When he did so, she gasped, allowing him access to her mouth. His long tongue traced her feline fangs and explored every corner of her mouth. After he coaxed her tongue to explore his mouth, the arm that was wrapped around her waist traveled up her back and then rested back around her waist. When she pulled away for air, he began licking the shell of her ear. He then pulled her earlobe in between his canine fangs, causing her to moan. The hand he had on the back of her head now rested on her waist with his other arm.

SesshoMaru continued to trial kissed down from her ear to her jaw line. Then her neck. He licked and nipped her pale neck, savoring her skins flavor. He nipped at the junction of her neck and shoulder, where he hoped to lay his mark on her eventually. One of his arms slowly removed the shoulder of her kimono. Her head rolled back in pleasure as he nipped at her pale shoulder. She moaned when one of his hands grasped her ass as she ground against him longingly. Her small hands grasped his neck and hair, forcing him to continue but he didn't. He wanted to know if she was really ready. If she really wanted to become his mate or if she was just acting out of lust. He wanted to know.


	32. Thirtytwo

A/N

Ok peoples. Here is the lemon I have delayed since you starting asking for one. I know, you hate me cuz I took so long but hey. Here is what I have to say to you. Shut the fuck up. Here is your stupid lemon and you had better enjoy it cuz it's the only one you're getting. Pervs!

Ja Ne

Wounded

"SesshoMaru, what's wrong?"

"Are you ready?"

"What?"

"You haven't stopped me. Are you sure you're ready? I don't want you to regret it."

"I won't regret it SesshoMaru. As long as you treat me well, I will never regret loving you."

"Then I need to ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"Karappo, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. You have brought me so much. You have melted the ice around my heart and I believe I did the same to you. You taught me how to love and how to be loved. I can not imagine life without you by my side. That is why I ask, Karappo, will you become my mate?"

Karappo lowered her head and laced fingers in and out of each other.

"Well, I guess I know what I'm going to do now."

"What."

"I'm staying here with you."

"You accept?"

"Yes."

SesshoMaru leaned foreword, a sly smile upon his face. His breath laced Karappo's ear.

"Yay."

SesshoMaru picked Karappo up bridal style and carried her into the palace. They traveled silently through the halls. She snuggled his fluffy boa while he rubbed her shoulder gently. He could feel her unease and hoped it would fade. He didn't want her to have second thoughts though he understood that she might. And if she did, he would heed her wishes and wait until she was truly ready. Whether it took days, months, years, decades or centuries. He would wait if he had to.

SesshoMaru opened the door to his room with his tail since Karappo occupied his arms. The moment they entered, torches lit in the corners of the room. He slowly walked toward the bed. She had just then realized where they were and her body became tense. She relaxed when he gave her his rare smile. He gently set her on his bed as he went back to lock the door. This of course gave her time to view his room. The walls were a deep crimson color. There were paintings, of his family, on the walls. There was an oak desk in the corner along with a few bookshelves. The wood floor was covered with animal skins. The bed was huge compared to hers. It was the size of two king beds side by side. The sheets were silk. They were a deep crimson color and the pillows were black.

SesshoMaru returned. He sat next to Karappo and placed his hand upon hers. He was silently telling her this was her last chance to say no. instead of pulling away like he thought she would, she grabbed his hand with hers. Telling him she didn't want to leave. With that, he placed a passionate kiss upon her black lips. He traced her bottom lip with his long tongue. Once he gained entrance, he ravaged her mouth like the dog he was. He was some what gentle though, knowing what she had been through. As they kissed, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to sit on his lap. His hands traveled the length of her body while hers grasped the front of his harori.

Karappo forcefully ripped SesshoMaru's harori open and began tracing his muscled chest. The bulging muscles tensed and relaxed under her light feather like touch. His skin felt like the finest silk, soft to the touch but so strong. As she continued to stroke his chest, he undid her obi and opened the front of her kimono. His hands began to trace her snow colored skin. He traced her curves and her ribs. She shivered under his touch. His hands traveled up her front. He cupped her white mounds in his hands. She arched her back and broke the kiss. He then took her ear in between his fangs and began to lick and nibble it. She let out a staggered moan as he did so. As he did that, his thumbs played with her hard nipples, causing her to shake.

SesshoMaru left Karappo's ear and trailed kisses down her neck. One of his hands left her chest to remove the top of her kimono. He licked and nipped her shoulder and then traveled lower. It was then he stood and laid her down on the silk covered bed. She stared at him a moment before throwing her head back in pleasure as he licked at her nipple. As he attacked her breast with his mouth, his hand on the other, his free hand traveled down farther. It spread open the lower half of her kimono and touched her treasure. Her black eyes rolled back as he stroked her treasure. He left her breast to view her face.

Karappo's black hair was fanned out around her body like a dark halo. Her white skin was tinted pink with pleasure. Her eyes were half lidded and hazed over. She was panting as he continued to stroke her. After a moment, he let one finger enter her body. He smirked at her reaction. Her eyes went wide and she let out a sound that resembled a cat meowing. He then replaced his hand that was upon her other breast with his mouth. As he licked, she let out another meow of pleasure. The sound made him wand to laugh. After he left her breasts, he licked and nipped her valley and down her well muscled stomach. He then removed his finger form within her, she yelped in protest. He licked his finger dry before giving her a mischievous smile and lowering his head.

Karappo gasped and moaned when SesshoMaru licked her treasure. Her clawed hands gripped his silver haired head in pleasure. She bucked her hips but he grasped them and forced her to stay still which cause her to pout. But her pout was soon replaced by a meow like moan as his tongue entered her. He thrusted his tongue in and out of her body, causing her to arch her back and moan each time. He curled the tip of his tongue when he felt her walls tighten. After a few more thrusts, she exploded. She threw her head back and released what sounded like a lions roar. Her juices flowed freely. He lapped up the delicious liquid. After he drank her dry, he crawled back up her body, coming face to face.

SesshoMaru placed a kiss upon Karappo's lips, allowing her to taste herself. Then, he entered her. He grunted, she was so tight. He continued to kiss her as he pumped his shaft in and out. As he pumped, she urged him on. Told him to go faster and harder. He nuzzled the crook of her neck, licking the spot and growling his pleasure into her ear. They rode each other like the demons they were until she let out a roar of pleasure as the not in her gut exploded again. This in turn cause him to lose control. He released his seed within her and buried his fangs in the crook of her neck. All the while, howling his pleasure. Their calls echoed through out the palace but awoke no one.

SesshoMaru removed his fangs from Karappo's skin and licked the blood away. Both panted heavily while trying to regain their breath. He removed himself from within her and laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to lye against him. When he did so, she began to purr like a house cat. The vibrating feeling was welcome to his burning flesh. She soon drifted to sleep, still purring. He sighed as he caressed her cheek. Her ebony locks sticking to her sweat coated skin. She looked so peaceful. He smirked as he lowered his head and nuzzled the mark he had placed upon her. He then pulled the velvet covers over them and he too fell asleep.


	33. Thirtythree

Wounded

Karappo paced her and SesshoMaru's room. Her hands shook really bad. She was fidgeting. As she paced she mumbled incoherent things. Her jaw quivered and she was sweating. Her right eye was twitching and her tail wouldn't stop wagging. She sat down a moment to rest but then she got up and began to pace again. She was a nervous wreck. Her breaths were harsh and panting. As she paced, her hands began to play with her black kimono sleeves. Her face and neck were dripping with sweat. She used her sleeve to wipe it away. Her eyes were blood shot and her hair was a mess. As she paced, her hands began patting her stomach. Just then, the door opened.

SesshoMaru had spent all day in his office with paper work. Both of his hands were cramped and he just wanted to cuddle with his mate and sleep. As he got close to their room, a wave of nervousness hit his nose. Why was Karappo nervous? He would ask when he got there. When he opened the door, the scent hit him like a ton of rocks. The air was filled with the smell. He stepped in and saw her standing there. She was sweating like crazy, her black eyes were blood shot, her tail was wagging back and forth and she was patting her stomach repeatedly. He knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Karappo?"

"OH!...Nothing."

"You're lying. Now tell me."

"I told you it's nothing…….. It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell……….. Nothing at all."

Karappo's voice cracked with that last sentence. She gave SesshoMaru an uneasy smile and her knees began to shake. Her whole body was trembling. What was so wrong that she couldn't tell him? He didn't know but he intended to find out. He stepped up to her and grabbed her trembling white hands. Her skin was paler than usual, a new shade of white from her nervousness. He held them in his hands as he tried to calm her. It didn't work. So he tried a different approach.

"How was your day?"

"My day?... Oh it was fine."

"Anything special happen?"

"No…… Well Rin and Shippo kissed under the tree again but that was it."

"Really? They seem to like each other a lot."

"Yes, Rin told me Shippo makes her heart feel funny."

"That sounds just like Rin."

"She is a real sweet girl. You raised her well."

"Yes I did. I raised her like I would raise my own pup."

"You want pups of your own?"

"I need at least one male pup to take over when I'm too old."

"Oh, ok."

"You're shaking again, tell me what wrong."

"I'm just cold, that's all."

"If that's all this is about, put on a thicker kimono."

"I don't feel like it."

"All right."

SesshoMaru sat on the edge of his bed while he changed into his bed cloths. He then laid his back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He felt Karappo grow nervous again. He opened one eye to see her pacing the length of the room. She mumbling words that he couldn't understand but he watched her carefully. Her body was shaking badly and she was sweating again. Her tail began wagging rapidly, almost painfully. Her hands began patting her stomach again. Then, her hands began playing with her sleeves. She bit her lower lip, her fangs causing to bleed. She licked up her blood. Her jaw quivered as she held her lip in her teeth. She was about to break, he could tell. He closed his eye when she stopped pacing.

"SesshoMaru? Are you awake?"

SesshoMaru only grunted in response.

"I…… I need to tell you something. But….. I don't know how you will react."

"I'm listening."

"You know that thing we have been doing at night?"

"Yes."

"And you know that girls go into a certain state once a month?"

"Yes."

"Well, mine is three weeks late."

"Ok, so what?"

"SesshoMaru, don't you get it?"

SesshoMaru shook his head.

"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant with your pup god damnit!"

SesshoMaru's eyes widened in shock and happiness.

"You're not joking are you?"

"Why would I joke about this?"

"Oh my god! You're gonna have a pup! This is great!"

"I know!"

"I love you so much right now."

"I love you even more."

SesshoMaru placed a passionate kiss upon Karappo's lips. He wrapped her in his warm embrace. She was carrying his child. He prayed it was a boy but he would love to have a girl just like Rin. When they broke the kiss, he placed his hands on her belly. He knew soon it would swell up and the pup would start kicking. He couldn't wait. This was the greatest moment of his life next to meeting, falling in love and mating with his lovely mate and mother of his pup. A genuine smile was upon his face when his eyes met hers. She also had a real smile on. They kissed again before they both retired to bed, both as happy as they could be.


	34. Thirtyfour

Wounded

SesshoMaru paced in front of a set of double doors. Screaming could be heard coming from behind the doors. Unease filled his mind as he continued to pace. Once every couple minutes, he glanced at the doors or Jaken, Rin and Shippo, who were sitting on the bench. Jaken stood by the door, praying his master would calm down. Shippo held Rin's hand in his clawed one. They had admitted that they liked each other. None told them what was wrong with Karappo. They didn't tell them why she got so fat, why she was so moody and why SesshoMaru sometimes slept in the hallway. Though that last one was funny. He got kicked out of his room. Pathetic.

"Fuck you SesshoMaru! I'm gonna kill you for doing this to me you bastard!"

SesshoMaru stopped pacing when he heard Karappo yell that. He tensed up, hoping that was just her pain talking and not the real her. After a moment, he began pacing again. His thoughts kept wondering. She had been in that room, screaming and ranting, since sun up and now it was almost midnight. They had just woken and bathed that morning and when the returned to their room, her water broke. He panicked, not knowing what to do. So he called for Jaken and the toad had her taken to the birthing room. Unfortunately, he wasn't aloud in until the baby was born and cleaned. This of course made him nervous.

Suddenly, all the screaming stopped. And uneasy silence came from behind the doors. Everyone held their breath as the echo of foot steps got closer. Then, one of the doors opened and a kindly old lady stepped out wearing a red and white kimono. She bowed to SesshoMaru and nodded her head. He then entered the room without a word. Jaken approached the woman. Shippo and Rin sat in silence, waiting for the word from Jaken.

"Dairihaha?"

"Yes Master Jaken, it is healthy."

"And?"

"It is a little girl."

* * *

SesshoMaru walked into the birthing chamber, it smelled putrid. He walked down the hall until he heard Karappo's voice and a giggle sound. He stepped into the room and walked over to the bed. She sat on the futon, a bundle in her arms. She was waving one of her black claws in front of the baby's face. He smiled when he saw a little hand reach up for her claw. He noted that the hand had pale but not white skin. The child apparently took after his mother. He was confident that the child was a boy. Little did he know he was wrong.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine now."

"That's good. What are we going to name him?"

"I thought we could name her Yumiko."

"Her?"

"Yes, her."

SesshoMaru stared at Karappo a moment with blank eyes.

"Her?"

"Yes SesshoMaru, her, she, female. The exact opposite of what you wanted."

"Why?"

"Do I need to explain it to you?"

"No, I'd rather not hear."

"Then you're just going to have to deal with the gender of your child!"

"Alright. I will."

"You'd better, or I'll be angry."

"With that said, I know I will."


	35. Thirtyfive

Wounded

"That hurts mommy."

"I know sweetie but if I don't clean it, it will get infected and it will hurt more."

"Ok mommy."

Karappo cleaned the small wound with the up most care. When she was done, all that was left was a feather thin scar on Yumiko's arm. She looked to her daughter and smiled. Yumiko was a beautiful little girl. She was only 4 and a half but she already looked like her mom. She had long, dark grey hair. Her bangs were split and went down to her shoulders. She had very pale skin but not white like her moms. She had a long, bushy grey tail. She had a deep blue crescent moon on her forehead and one black strip on either side of her face. She had two red strips upon each of her arms. She also had golden eyes like her fathers. Over all, she was perfect.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"What are those?"

Yumiko grabbed the edge of her mothers black kimono sleeve with her tiny hands. She then pushed the sleeve up to reveal hundreds of razor thin, peach colored scars upon the underside of Karappo's arm. Yumiko ran her hand over the scars. She then saw the large, peach colored scar upon the underside of her mothers wrist. She traced the scar and looked to her mother. Karappo's eyes were downcast. Yumiko touched her moms shoulder.

"Why do you have so many scars mommy? Did you fall down a lot too?"

"No sweetie. I didn't. Do you know what scars do?"

"No, what do they do mommy?"

"They remind us that the past is real."

"Ok mommy."

"Now go and play. But be careful."

"I will mommy!"

Karappo stood slowly, her large belly was weighing her down. She was pregnant again. The excuse this time was that SesshoMaru needed a son, not just to have the joy that children are. She frowned when she thought of what he said when she told him she was pregnant. He needed a boy. He didn't need anymore girls even though he loved them to death. Especially Yumiko. She placed a hand on her back as she turned and began walking away. She was halfway into the palace when Yumiko ran up to her with the biggest smile on her face.

"Uncle Shippo and Aunt Rin are here mommy! Let's go and see them!"

Karappo grabbed Yumiko's small hand and they walked into the palace. They went to the front door and waited for it to burst open. Yumiko began screaming when it did. She loved Shippo and Rin. It had been 4 years since Karappo had last seen the two teens. They had received letters from them. But that wasn't enough. They always sent Yumiko stuff from their journeys and wrote letters to her. But she had never seen them.

Standing in the door way was a tall male figure. He had long red orange hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was well muscled and wore a green harori and green hakamas. His feet were that of an adult fox's. He also had a long, fox tail. His arms were full of bags. When he spotted Karappo and Yumiko, he gave a big, toothy grin. His long fangs popping out. His green eyes sparkled as he placed the bags on the floor and gave Karappo a hug. He spoke to her with a deep yet childish voice.

"It's good to see you Kagome. I missed you a lot."

"It's good to see you too Shippo. You've grown a lot."

"I know I had my growth spurt."

"You look handsome. Very handsome."

"Thank you Kagome. Now I need to help Rin. I just came in to drop off the bags."

A few minutes later, Shippo returned with a very pregnant Rin by his side. She wore a dark blue kimono that showed her big belly. Her long black hair fell to her waist. A small piece of it was held in a side tail by a flower. She had a bright smile on her young face. Her mating mark could clearly be seen. Her big brown eyes sparkled when she saw everyone but darkened when she didn't spot SesshoMaru.

"He's working in his office. Like he does everyday Rin."

"I really wanted to see him."

"Yumiko."

"Yes mommy?"

"Could you go and get your father."

"Ok mommy."

"Yumiko!"

"Yes mommy?"

"Tell him if he doesn't come down now, I will kick his pompous but."

"Ok mommy!"

* * *

"Daddy."

"Yes Yumiko?"

"Rin and Shippo are here. Mommy wants you to come down."

"I'm very busy Yumiko. I'll be down when I can."

"Mommy said if you don't come down now, she'll kick your pompous but."

SesshoMaru sighed heavily.

"Fine, let's go Yumiko."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Yumiko?"

"What does pompous mean?"

"Your mother called me a jerk."

"It means jerk?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

* * *

After SesshoMaru joined Shippo, Rin and Karappo, the four adults talked for hours. They talked about what they had been doing the past 4 years. About the new stuff in their lives and anything else they could think of. They talked till the early hours of the morning. Once their mouths were tired, they all decided to go to bed. As SesshoMaru and Karappo turned to leave, Karappo felt a cramp. She hugged her stomach as her water broke and SesshoMaru and Shippo panicked. Rin told Shippo to find Jaken and tell him Karappo was in labor. About a minute later, Jaken and a group of nurse maids arrived with a stretcher and carried Karappo to the birthing chamber. By that time, SesshoMaru had calmed down enough to follow.

Every one waited outside the double doors for hours. It was sometime in the after noon when the screaming and cursing stopped. The elderly woman in the red and white kimono opened the door for SesshoMaru and he ran through. She then closed the door and turned to the awaiting group. She smiled to them and their tension eased. Rin was the first to speak to the woman.

"Is Kagome alright?"

"She is just fine Rin, tired but fine none the less."

"Is it a boy?"

"Yes Shippo, it's a boy."

"That's good."

"Two boys."

"WHAT?" is what everyone shouted in unison.

* * *

"Is it a boy this time?"

"Yes SesshoMaru, he is a boy."

"That's good."

Just then a young nurse maid arrived and handed Karappo another bundle. Karappo took the bundle in her other arm and stared at the two baby faces. She then looked to SesshoMaru who looked like he had seen a ghost. In her arms, she held two boys. One looked like his father while the other looked like his late uncle. This would be interesting.

"What should we name them SesshoMaru?"

"There are two?"

"Yes, one to make up for last time."

"Twins?"

"Yes, now can we name them?"

"Twins!"

"We have already established the fact that I had twins, Mr. Points Out the Obvious, now can we please name them!"

"Alright."

SesshoMaru looked at his sons long and hard trying to think of the perfect names.

"How about the one that looks like me is Taisho?"

"Ok, now how about his brother is Toshio?"

"That sounds good to me."

"Then it's settled, they are Taisho and Toshio."


	36. Thirtysix

A/N

Thanks to all the fans who reviewed my authors notes. I really appreciate what you all said. Your words made me so happy that I decided to type up this chapter! Just for you all! I'm sorry for being so harsh but that's just how I am. Thanks for sticking with me and this story. Just to let you know, if my muse is working properly, there will be one more chapter, an epilogue. Sorry peoples but I want to finish this story before school starts and I head to camp. I always get the best ideas when I'm not near a computer and I hate writing stuff down and then transferring it to the computer, it cramps my hands. Anyway, thanks and I hope you enjoy!

Ja Ne

Wounded

"Mother?"

Karappo turned away from the large picture window. She looked behind her to see Yumiko. She was 16 now. She looked just like her mother. She had knee length dark grey hair and her split bangs went down to her waist. She had beautiful dark gold eyes. She had very pale skin and an hour glass figure. She was almost as tall as her mother. She had a long panther tail that had a little puff ball of fur on the end of it and it was also a dark grey. She wore a navy blue kimono with a purple obi. Her marking stood out against her pale skin, one dark blue crescent moon upon her forehead and one black strip on each side of her face. The strips on her arms had become a shade of crimson instead of red. Overall, she was beautiful.

"Yes Yumiko, what is it?"

"They are at it again."

"Those two!"

Karappo stomped out of the library and down the hall. Yumiko followed her mother, a smirk on her face.

"Where are they?"

"Dining room."

"What's it about this time?"

"Cookies."

"Have they destroyed anything?"

"Not when I was in there."

"And your father just remodeled that room."

"I know mom, I know."

Karappo burst through the doors that lead to the dining room. She stood, her hands clenched into fists. Before her and Yumiko lay a battle field. There was broken furniture everywhere. There were pieces of food and pottery everywhere. Torn curtains and broken windows. And in the center of the room, there was a smoke cloud with two little demons fighting inside of it. Karappo walked over to the cloud and reached in. after a moment, she pulled out two 12 year old boys. She held them by the scruffs of their necks.

"What do you think you two were doing?"

"Fighting?"

"No! You were destroying the dining room over cookies!"

"But he ate the last one!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Be quiet!"

"Ok mom."

"Yes mother."

"You two are in so much trouble."

Karappo set the two boys down on the floor.

"Taisho."

The first boy looked to her. He was the mirror image of his father. He was tall and lean. He had the same hair but his was a shade darker. He had a dark blue crescent moon upon his forehead and one red strip on each side of his face. He had cold and calculating gold eyes, but she could see through them. He wore a blue harori and hakamas. His long tail hung behind him. It was like a shelties tail but all white. He stood before her without fear of punishment.

"You go to your room and think about what happened. Do you understand?'

"Yes I do mother."

"Good. Now Toshio."

The boy that stood before her was a hair shorter than his brother. He had spiky bangs like Inuyasha. He kept his long white hair in a ponytail. He had thick, black eyebrows and bright gold eyes. He had a dark blue crescent moon under his bangs and one red strip on each side of his face. He was very muscular for his age and had an arrogance that couldn't be topped. Unlike his brother, he had a bushy tail. He wore a red harori with white designs on it and a pair of red and white hakamas.

"You are going to clean this room up. You are going to make it spotless. Fix every broken thing or replace it. I want this place looking normal before your father gets home."

"Why doesn't Taisho help me clean?"

"You picked the fight, you are the reason the room is destroyed. I think you can clean it yourself. And if it isn't clean when your father gets back, your punishment will be much worse. Do you understand?"

"Yeah mom."

"Now get to work."

Karappo, Yumiko and Taisho left the dining room and Toshio to work. When Taisho turned to go to his room, Karappo grabbed his shoulder and told him to follow her and Yumiko. He merely nodded and followed them. The three traveled down the halls in silence. The occasional cough could be heard but that was it. They walked until they reached the library. Karappo opened the door and they walked in. she went back to the window while Yumiko grabbed a scroll and Taisho stood in the center of the room, confusion written on his face.

"Why did you bring me here mother?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About you and your brother."

"What is there to talk about? He's nothing but a big idiot."

"That's what I want to talk about. Yumiko, show him the scroll."

"Yes mother."

Yumiko handed Taisho the scroll she had picked up and told him to unroll it. He gazed at a miniature painting. It was of his father when he was a teen. Standing behind him was his grandfather and a human woman. Standing next to his father was a small boy with dog ears. He looked at the scroll before looking to his mother. She was staring out the window, like she did everyday. She always looked like she was waiting for something or someone to come over the hillside. He knew it wasn't his father. Even when his father was home, she would stare out the window.

"Why did you show me this mother? Why is this scroll so important?"

"That was your father when he was your age. Your grandfather is also in that painting."

"I know but who are the other two people?"

"The human was a princess that your grandfather fell in love with after your fathers' mother died. The boy was your uncle. Your fathers' half brother."

"Why do I need to know this?"

"Does the hanyou look familiar?"

"He looks like Toshio."

"And you look like your father."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything!"

"What do you mean?"

"Your father and uncle fought for centuries over nothing. They tried to kill each other every time they met! And in the end that caused the hanyou's death!"

"Father killed him?"

"No, your father couldn't kill his brother."

"Then why?"

"You and Toshio are acting just like them. I fear for Toshio and your safety. Do everything in your power to stop him from fighting you."

"But I can't."

"Yes you can, you are stronger than him. Yumiko, Shippo, Kitsuneko, Your father and I will help you."

"Alright mother. I will try."

"That is my boy."

"Just one more question mother."

"Yes Taisho?"

"If father didn't kill the hanyou, who did?"

"I did Taisho. I killed him."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when you are older. Now you can go to your room."

"Alright mother."

Taisho set the scroll down on the table and left. Yumiko looked to her mother. She was staring out the window. Her mother confused her. She was so quiet yet her presence scared the fiercest demon. Yumiko feared her mother when she was young because she scared her at night. She blended in with the dark but her skin stood out. Yumiko used to think her mother was a ghost at night but now she knows better. But nothing she could ever learn about her mother would make her understand her. Karappo was a complicated demon. Yumiko wondered what her father saw in her. Why he loved her but she would never ask.

"Mother?"

"Yes Yumiko."

"What are you looking for?"

"A purpose."

"A purpose for what?"

"For me."

"You have a purpose mother. You have us, father, me and the twins!"

"I know but you don't know what I've been through Yumiko. No one does, not even your father."

"But father should know!"

"He knows some but not all."

"Well he should know it all mother! He's your mate!"

"I will tell him when I am ready!"

"All right mother."

"You may go now."

"Yes mother."

Yumiko left the library and walked down the halls. She walked, not knowing where she was going. Thoughts about what her mother had said filled her mind. She wondered why her mother hadn't told her father everything yet. Now she had more questions about her mother but like usual she would never ask them. Yumiko continued walking until she ran into someone. She looked up to see Kitsuneko, Rin and Shippo's hanyou daughter. She was a little shorter than Yumiko. She had waist length black hair with orange streaks. She had fox ears upon her head. They were black with orange tips. She had turquoise eyes and tan skin. She wore a green kimono and obi. She had a big smile upon her face.

"Hey Yumiko! I've been looking for you!"

"Hey Kitsuneko!"

"Where have you been?"

"With my mom. What about you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I was with my dad, he was teaching me how to do fox tricks."

"That's cool. Where is Shippo anyway? I want to talk to him."

"Dad is in the open field, he's practicing his fox fire."

"Thanks."

"I'm coming with you!"

Both girls ran through the halls of the palace, racing one another. They went down every hallway and went through every room. Then they reached the doors that lead to the fields. Yumiko got outside first and ran to the hill. Kitsuneko followed close behind. Yumiko ducked to the ground when she reached the top of the hill. A blue flame blast was hurling in her direction. Once she stood again, she looked behind her to see Kitsuneko with her ears on fire. She was patting them to put them out. Then, Yumiko heard a deep but warm voice.

"Sorry Yumiko, Kitsuneko. I didn't see you guys."

"It's alright Uncle Shippo."

"What are you two doing out here?"

"I came to ask you something."

"Alright Yumiko, ask away."

"What was mom like when you first met her?"

"I don't know if I can answer that Yumiko. I think that's something you should ask her yourself."

"I did but she yelled at me."

"Then I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"If she didn't tell you then she doesn't want you to know."

"But it's been bugging me!"

"If that's the case, then I will tell you one thing."

"What?"

"When I met Kagome, she was a happy girl. She had no worries and laughed everyday. Her smile was warm and so were her hugs. Her voice was high pitched and sounded full of life. Back then, she was full of life. I sure do miss that Kagome."

"What happened to her?"

"You late Uncle Inuyasha is what happened. He broke her heart and she hasn't been the same since."

"That's all I wanted to know, thanks Uncle Shippo."

"You're welcome Yumiko. But don't tell your mother I told you that ok."

"Ok."

"Now you had better get inside Yumiko, I believe that SesshoMaru is back."

"Yeah! Father is home!"

Yumiko ran back into the palace. She soon found herself running behind Toshio. She smirked as she grabbed him by his bushy tail and pulled him to the floor. She then jumped over him and ran away. Toshio growled and was about to get up when Taisho jumped over him. He growled again and ran after his brother. Soon they all reached the library. They stood by the door and waited to be talked to. Their mother was looking out the picture window, as usual. Their father was sitting behind the desk he had in that room. He looked up to see them and told them to sit. Yumiko sat in the leather chair while Taisho and Toshio sat on the couch.

"Hello children, I trust you have been good for your mother."

"Yes father I have been good."

"That's wonderful Yumiko."

"I have been good as well father."

"Excellent Taisho."

"I have been good too father."

"I doubt that Toshio."

"He did pick a fight with Taisho this morning. It was over who ate the last cookie."

"I figured as much. Now the reason I have you all here is so I can tell you who my heir is."

All three teens sat on the edge of their seats as their father got up from his desk and stood by their mother. He had her glance at the name he had written on the papers. She smiled and nodded in approval of his choice. He then leaned against the front of his desk and looked over the papers again. After a moment, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"My heir is Taisho."

"What! Why?"

"Taisho is the more responsible of the two of you Toshio. I can trust him with anything, unlike you."

"Thank you father, I will take very good care of the lands when it is my turn."

"I know you will son that is why I chose you. But in the event that something happens to you before or while you are lord, Yumiko will take your place."

"Thank you father!"

"You're welcome Yumiko."

"What do I get?"

"Toshio, you get a small forest on the northern boarder."

"A forest! That's all?"

"Yes and I will be surprised if you manage to keep it alive."

"You all may go now, me and your mother need to talk."

All three stood and walked out of the library single file. SesshoMaru sat in his chair and stared at the pile of papers before him. He sighed as he looked to Karappo. She was staring out the window again. He wished she would talk to him and tell him what's wrong but she never said a word. He stood and walked over to her. He wrapped her in a warm embrace. She returned it. He nuzzled his mating mark and sighed. Her scent had changed. He couldn't place it but the scent was familiar. He looked into her eyes to find a distant glaze over them.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing."

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"I don't know SesshoMaru, I really don't know. My family I guess. It'll be another 300 years until I can see them since the well stopped working."

"You miss them don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Well, you have a family here to make you happy until you can see them again."

"I know."

"Then why do you ignore us?"

"I don't know."

"When you do know, tell me. I sense there is a lot you haven't told me."

"Yes there is."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know anything anymore do you?"

"No, I don't. But maybe someday I will."


	37. Thirtyseven

Wounded

"Children, we need to talk."

Yumiko, Taisho and Toshio followed their mother inside the palace. They were silent. When their mother said that they needed to talk, they knew it was serious. They followed Karappo down the halls of the palace until they came to a set of black doors. She opened them and they followed her in. She told them to sit as she lit a candle. Karappo sat in a black chair while they sat on the black couch. As she sat there, her eyes changed color. Black to white, white to black. The sight scared Taisho and Toshio but Yumiko had seen her mothers' eyes in the dark before. They may creep her out but she wasn't scared anymore.

"What did you want to talk about mother?"

"For years now, you three have asked many questions about my past. Well, now I am going to answer them."

"Mom! Your eyes changed color!"

"Yes Toshio, they do that in the dark so I can see. I am after all a shadow demon."

"They scare me mother!"

"I'm sorry Taisho, like Yumiko, you two will get used to them."

"But mother!"

"Mom!"

"Silence, I wish to speak!"

"Yes mother."

"Ok mom."

"I am going to tell you everything you ever wanted to know about me and more. I think you all are old enough to handle it now."

Karappo leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. She watched her children's faces carefully. She waited for Taisho and Toshio to get over their fear before beginning.

"I was born to a human mother and a human father. I was born 200 years from now. You are probably wondering how, but I'll explain that later. I was raised in a shrine with my parents and grandfather. When I was young, my mother had another child, a boy. Soon after, my father died. I wasn't sad about his death. He had hit me and abused me and my mother. No matter what he had done, my mother cried for him. I just stood in the corner, laughing in my head."

_Flashback _

Mrs. Higarashi sat next to the bed, crying her eyes out. Little Sota was crying in the next room, Grandpa was trying to calm him down. Mrs. Higarashi clutched the cold hand of her dead husband. He had been shot in the head sometime during the night, the gun was in his hand. Blood covered the white sheets and walls. His eyes were wide open, glazed grey by death. Mrs. Higarashi continued to cry while screaming why. Grandpa walked into the room, having finally gotten Sota to sleep. He told her the police were on their way. Mrs. Higarashi then cried on her fathers shoulder. It was then she saw Kagome standing next to the door. She was only six years old.

Kagome stood there, staring at her dead father and crying mother. She didn't understand why her mother would cry over the death of that bastard. She stood there, wearing a black night shirt to hide the bruises that man had given her earlier that evening when her mother and grandfather were gone. On the outside, she was emotionless, no expression upon her face. On the inside, she was laughing and joyous. She was singing to herself.

_/ A gun shot echoed _

_Through the hollow house_

_A bloody body fell_

_To the tile floor_

_A wicked smirk planted_

_On your face_

_I run screaming toward_

_The bloodstained door_

_You laugh manically staring_

_At your bloody hands_

_I shakily grab for_

_Your loaded gun_

_With a click planted _

_Between your eyes_

_I pull the trigger laughing _

_I have won /_

_End Flashback _

"You killed him mother?"

"Yes Yumiko. I took the gun he had hidden and when he was passed out from drinking, I stood on the end of the bed. He woke up when the gun clicked and the minute his head was against the end of the barrel, I pulled the trigger. I then took his bloody hand and put the gun in it. Then I threw that night shirt away and went to bed. When mother came home, she thought he had killed himself. So did the police. No one knew it was me."

Karappo sighed before she continued.

"I eventually became a normal girl, at least that is what every one thought. I put up a façade like your father does but it wasn't a cold one, it was a happy one. I wanted every one to think I was ok. After a while though, people started asking. My façade had broken. They could see the real me. Because of this, my mother sent me to a mental hospital for a year. She did so to help me get better but it only made me worse. They released me when I turned 14. By then I had perfected my façade. It would no longer break or even crack. They didn't suspect anything."

_Flashback _

"Welcome home Kagome!"

That was how she was greeted upon returning form the mental hospital. She had spent a little over a year there for no reason. She groaned on the inside but smiled on the outside. She greeted everyone in a high pitched voice that didn't belong coming out of her mouth. She looked to see every one smiling at her. Inside she wished to kill them but on the outside she smiled back and walked up to her room with her suite case. She set it down and looked in the mirror. She cringed at her reflection. She looked to happy for her taste but that was what she had to do. She didn't want to go back there. And the only way to not go back was to be happy. Even if she died faking it.

_End Flashback _

"A year later I fell down the Bone eaters well. When I landed at the bottom, I was in the feudal Japan. That was when I met Inuyasha and learned about the Shikon Jewel. After I broke the Jewel into hundreds of pieces, Inuyasha and I had to collect them and put it back together before anyone evil got a hold of the shards. Along our journey we met many people and made many friends such as Shippo. Also along the journey I fell in love with Inuyasha. But he didn't love me. He loved Kikyo even though she was nothing but a clay body animated by a hateful soul. Since I looked like Kikyo, I was her replacement. To him I was nothing but a shard detector. But one day, he said he loved me. We shared a night together. But he didn't lay his mark on me. The next night I realized why. I found him in the forest with Kikyo, he had marked her and it broke my heart. It was then I ran to the well and never returned for 5 years."

_Flashback _

"That stupid bastard! How dare he! He used me! Damn him to hell! Why did he do that to me? Why"

Kagome ran into her house. She locked her door and cried into her pillow. It was well after night fall when she rose from a crying educed sleep. She sat on the edge of her bed and held her head in her hands. She had a head ache and she couldn't breathe through her nose. After she had managed to compose herself, she stood and changed her cloths. She dug to the back of her closet and found a black hoddie and baggy black pants. She quickly put them on then went out to the well.

She stood in front of it, a sutra in her hand. She placed a wood board over the mouth of the well and nailed it down. She then put the sutra upon it. She sighed, Inuyasha would never come for her anymore. She then went into the shed and pulled out a bag of concrete and a box of bricks. She spent the rest of the night bricking up the opening where her window was. By morning, she was done. She then put wall paper over the brick to hide it. She collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep reassured that Inuyasha would never come again.

_End Flashback _

"After that day, I changed. I began to mutilate myself. I cut my arm every time I remembered him. Soon, the soft sides of my arms were covered with scars. I wore long sleeves to cover them. I burned every memory I had of him. I painted my room black. I dyed my cloths and sheets black. I painted my furniture black. I covered my light with a black cloth. I wore only black and put black make up upon myself. Every were I went, I took a blade with me. Just incase I needed to cut. Soon, it became too much and I slit my wrists. I danced around my black room, my blood coating everything. I wrote on my wall,

"Nazenara no Kare Watashino Jigen Imi Wananimo Desu." (_Because of him, my suicide will mean nothing._)

"I danced until I couldn't see straight. Then I collapsed onto my black floor. As my vision became blurry, my mother found me. I then fell unconscious. I awoke in the hospital a few days later. I thought that the last 4 years of my life were just a dream I had and that I had fallen unconscious when I fell in the well. But then I saw the bandages on my wrists. No matter how hard I wished it wasn't true, it was. When I was sent home, I began reading about dark magic and how to become a dark priestess. After a month, I captured a shadow panther. I planed on fusing its soul with mine. That was the only way to become a dark priestess."

_Flashback _

"There, perfect."

Kagome had just finished drawing the fusing circle upon her floor with chalk. She had and unconscious, caged, shadow panther demon at the center of the circle. She grabbed the book and stepped into the circle. She then flipped through the pages to find the incantation to make her a dark priestess. She soon found it. She read it in her mind so to memorize the words before she spoke them aloud. She grabbed a vile of mashed up black rose petals. She spread the broken petals around herself and the panther. She began to speak.

"Dark gods of the depths of hell, hear my plea. I wish for your grace. May you bless me with your gifts as I spread my blood upon your servant. May you taint my soul with your glorious presence. May my humanity be the sacrifice as I fuse myself with this being. Your servant I will become. I will do your bidding until my days are done. Until you have no use for me. Make me one with the shadows and the night. Make my name frighten even the fiercest of warrior and demon. Please, answer my plea. Make me one!"

With a flash of light and a scream, Kagome was transformed. She lay unconscious upon her black floor. She sat up and went to the mirror to see her new face. She was shocked at what she saw. She had whiter than white skin. Her eyes were a solid black. She had a permanent black marking that was around her eye. Like eye liner except under her eye, it made a Celtic design. Her lips were black as well. Her hair had grown straight, down to her ankles. Her white hands had long black claws upon them. As she inspected herself, something long and fuzzy hit her hand. She grabbed it to see a long panther tail. She gasped, revealing her long fangs and cat like tongue. She liked this very much.

_End Flashback _

"I trained and perfected my abilities in less than a year. It was then I returned to this era. I was determined to kill Inuyasha for what he had done to me. I also wished to complete the Jewel and kill Naraku. I attacked Inuyasha and Kikyo but I only managed to kill her because Naraku was near at the time. I was traveling and that was when I encountered yoru father. We made a pact. We would assist each other in killing Inuyasha and Naraku. We encountered Inuyasha many times after that, he escaped alive each time. Then, I was kidnapped by Naraku. He took me to his palace and rapped me. Your father saved me but then we had an argument and went our separate ways. It was months until we saw each other again. He had found me in a hot spring, my wrists slip open and the water crimson from my blood. He took me back to his camp. He and Rin tended to me while I recovered from my second near death experience. After about another month of doing nothing, your father and I went to battle Naraku for the last time. During the battle, I lost control of the dormant power within me. The power killed everything except me and your father. It impaled Inuyasha, through the heart, on metal pole. It took back Naraku's portion of the jewel and caused him to explode. All it did to your father was heal his missing arm. After we awoke on the battle field, we returned to the palace and you know the rest of the story."

Karappo looked at her children. Their reactions were all different. Yumiko had burst into tears, the tale was too much for her. Toshio was frozen with shock. His eyes wide and his jaw dropped. Taisho had tears in his eyes. A look of sorrow in his golden eyes. Karappo then stood and hugged her children. Telling them she was ok, that she was better. What they didn't know was that she would never be ok, a piece of her will forever be haunted by the pain of her past. A pas that was full of so much pain, a normal being, human or demon, would have never survived. She held her children close, feeling their warmth. She held them close, never wanting to let them go. She released them and told them to go and get ready for bed when she felt a presence behind her.

Karappo felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist when the children had left. She leaned into the warm embrace. She knew who it was, she could tell by his scent. She knew SesshoMaru had been there the entire time. He had heard her tale and was also sad for her. He held her as close as he could, never wanting to let her go. He didn't want her hurt again. He wanted her to be happy, to feel loved. She turned to face him and shared a loving kiss. When he released the kiss, she began to tear up. He then held her close, rubbing her head and back. Whispering that everything was ok. He rocked them back and forth, continued to rub and whisper to her. When she had finally calmed, he picked her up and carried her to bed. She fell asleep in his arms. He laid her in the bed and laid next to her. He pulled her to rest against him. He kissed her forehead before he joined her in sleep.


	38. Thirtyeight

Wounded

Dark clouds covered the blue sky as the funeral party left the shrine. They all walked out single file, wearing black and carrying burning essence. Sobs could be heard coming from the people. When they had all vanished down the stairs to the shrine, only one remained. A dark figure stood in front of the newly made grave. The marker said, "Mina Higarashi." The dark figure held a bouquet of cherry blossoms. He leaned forward and set them in front of the grave. He then looked at the other grave markers. This was the Higarashi family burial site. He saw his grandfathers, his fathers and now his mothers. He also saw an invisible marker, one that couldn't be seen by the human eye. It was the grave marker of his sister. He and his mother had placed flowers around the base of the God Tree when she left. They knew she was dead. He then looked back to the grave before him. He was the last Higarashi. It was then he was joined briefly by his fiancé. When she left him he began to cry silently to himself.

He heard the gate to the burial site open. Some one stepped in. From what he could hear, the person was a woman. She was wearing a long dress. He could tell she was wearing high boots and was walking over to join him. The woman stopped behind him and just stood. Not daring to face this woman, he faced forward, not turning once. They stood in silence for quite some time until the woman spoke. She had a deep, cold and raspy voice.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"It wasn't your fault. She was ill."

"You have no more relatives?"

"No, my father died when I was young. My grandfather died a few years ago and my sister vanished."

"I am sorry for you losses."

"How do you know my mother?"

"I actually know some one who knew her."

"If I may ask, who?"

"Kagome."

"That's impossible, she's been missing for four years."

"I know."

"You knew her when she was still in school?"

"No."

"When?"

"In feudal Japan."

"You're a demon?"

"No."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm Kagome."

He turned to face the woman when she spoke. His eyes widened in shock. It was Kagome. She stood there, dressed in a black, Gothic Lolita dress. Her white skin whiter than when he remembered. Her hair falling straight down to her ankles. Her split bangs hanging down to her stomach. Her black eyes revealing nothing to him. Her face was cold. Her lips were black. Her eyes were outlined in black and under the eye was a flame like Celtic design. She had two necklaces on, one with a crimson sphere and one with a black one. Her arms were covered with fishnet and her fingers were bound by black claws. A bite mark was upon the bridge of her next and shoulder but he would ask about it later. Upon her forehead was a dark blue crescent moon. He couldn't believe it was her.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Sota, it's me."

"I can't believe it! Where have you been?"

"With my husband and family."

"How did you get here? The well exploded."

"I waited out time."

"You waited over five hundred years! How is that possible?"

"I'm a demon Sota, I live longer than you humans do."

"I forgot about that."

"Thankfully the future has changed. Demons and humans live together in semi harmony."

"Yeah. Where do you live now Kagome? Why haven't you come by before?"

"I live in the Western Palace and I never had time to come or I would have."

"You live in the palace!"

"Yes, after all, my husband is the lord."

"I'm happy for you Kagome. I'm sure mom would have been too, if she were still here."

"Yes I know. I miss her."

"So do I."

They stood in silence, side by side, staring at their mothers' grave. A cold breeze flew passed them as the clouds began to roar. They turned to depart from the grave when the rain began to fall. They walked in silence. Sota walked Kagome to the stairs. When they reached them, he saw a tall man standing at the bottom, staring at Kagome. He had knee length, silver hair. He had two magenta strips on each side of his face and a dark blue crescent moon upon his forehead. He had bright gold eyes. He wore a Gothic Lolita suit. A fluffy boa was draped over his right shoulder. He held his hand out, waiting for Kagome to join him.

"Is he?"

"Yes, that is my husband. I must go now Sota."

"Will I see you again Kagome?"

"I'm afraid I must say goodbye."

"Goodbye Kagome."

Kagome smiled as she lifted the front of her dress and ran down the stairs to her husband. She grasped his outstretched hand as they both began to walk away. Just as Sota was ready to go inside, he saw Kagome and her husband fade away with the rain. A puzzled look covered his face as he ran inside the shrine house and ran to his computer. He searched the web for hours until he came upon the profile of the current lord, Taisho Takena.

The photo that was with it matched the man he saw Kagome with perfectly except he only had one strip instead of two. He then clicked for profiles of Lord Taisho's parents. It was then he saw a name he recognized. Karappo. He clicked for the profile and found a photo of his sister. Kagome and Lady Karappo were the same person. He searched the profile for about an hour until he came upon something interesting. It had a birth date and a marriage date, but what shocked him was that it had a death date. The date was over a hundred years old. It said that her husband, Lord SesshoMaru, had also died on that same day. He merely smiled and went to bed, praying for Kagome and SesshoMaru's souls.

_

* * *

100 Years Before_

Karappo had lied. She wasn't ok. Her past and pain haunted and consumed her to the point of insanity. She had lost consciousness of herself. This loss of sanity also affected the demons soul within her. This loss of total conscious awareness released the dormant power within her. Hurricane winds surrounded her as she sat on her knees, her tilted all the way back. Her eyes were completely black and her mouth was wide open to scream but no noise came out. She sat there unaware of what was happening to her and the ones she loved.

Every one stood out side the hurricane wind barrier Karappo had surrounded herself with. Shippo and Rin held Kitsuneko and Yumiko to them, trying to calm them down. Taisho and Toshio stood together, tears streaming down their faces. SesshoMaru stood before all of them, facing the barrier and Karappo. No emotion was upon his face. They watched as the barrier got bigger. Tears began to fall down SesshoMaru's face. He knew what was happening and he knew what he had to do. He took a step closer to the barrier. He then turned to every one. With tears falling freely from his eyes he shouted.

"Run if you value your lives! Run!"

Understanding what SesshoMaru was about to do, Shippo picked Rin up and began to run for higher ground. He was followed by Yumiko, Kitsuneko, Taisho and Toshio. SesshoMaru said a silent goodbye to them as he turned and started forcing himself through the wind. As he walked, he removed Tensiega and Tokijin from his side and threw them to the ground. He continued until he reached Karappo at the eye of her power storm. He grabbed the Sacred Jewel and the Witches Orb from her neck and threw them into the wind. He then grabbed her around her waist and held her close to him. He placed his head next to her ear and whispered his final words to her.

"Karappo! I know you are still in there. I know you can hear me. I know what's going to happen to you. I didn't want you to die alone. I promised I would stand by your side forever, and death is part of forever! I love you Karappo! I would gladly die beside you even if it was by your own hand! I love you so much! I wanted you to know that!"

SesshoMaru placed a kiss upon Karappo's open lips and felt them close to kiss him back. As they shared the kiss, her body began to vibrate and with one last breath from both of them, her dormant power exploded like an atomic bomb. There was a loud explosion and a mushroom cloud. Their body's torn apart in the blast. Black smoke filled the area to cover what had happened to them.

When the smoke cleared, Shippo, Rin, Yumiko, Kitsuneko, Taisho and Toshio walked back to the site. The ground was turned grey and ashes filled the air. They searched for any trace of Karappo and SesshoMaru but found none. Then, Taisho found Tensiega and Tokijin buried in ash. Toshio found the purified Sacred Jewel and the Witches Orb. As Yumiko searched, she found a black rose lying on the ground. It appeared to be bleeding. She picked it up and tasted the crimson liquid that flowed from its stem. It was blood. She carried the rose with her back to the palace where they placed the items in a special trunk. The rose was placed in fountain made especially for it. Taisho was crowned the new Lord of the West. He ruled the land just as his father did before him. But everyday, he, Toshio and Yumiko would look to the Black Rose fountain, the rose still bleeding, and think what their parents sacrifice. And everyday, Karappo and SesshoMaru would smile down from heaven upon their children, proud of what they had become.

_**The End**_


	39. AN: Must Read!

A/N

Peoples listen up! I finished Wounded! There will be no more! So don't ask for anymore! If you want a sequel, you're welcome to write it. I don't care! My hands are cramped and my brain is tired! For those idiots who asked about Kagome and SesshoMaru's appearance at the shrine, they were ghosts! Idiots! I thought it was obvious! Geez! I thought you guys were smart enough to figure that out. Anyway, thanks for sticking with this story to the end. I thought it was going to be a flop but you guys proved me wrong. I never realized I had created a monster until you started demanding stuff. Thanks for reviewing Wounded and reading my other stories. As for future fanfics, I was planning on doing one based on my life. Kagome would be me of course and SesshoMaru would be my hot crush. If you don't like the idea, tough. I noticed there aren't' that many stories about disabled people, so I want to write one. If you review this A/N, tell me if you think I should write my idea. Depending on what you guys say, I'll write or not. Thanks again.

lady of sesshoumaru


End file.
